Sasayaki
by Anil Pheonix
Summary: Usagi changes herself into a Rabbit, to find the secrets of the Black Moon. What will Diamond do with Usagi who is secretly masquerading as a pet, if he doesn't eat her first.
1. Tsuki The Moon

**Sasayaki**

**Author's note:** _okay, the title of this story is Sasayaki, meaning whisper. I thought of this story a while back. I just couldn't get it out of my head for a while. If someone would be willing to be my substitute editor, I'd really appreciate it. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I should also add that I'm pretty much on writer's block for my other stories and am hoping to get some ideas for them in here or in other places._

**Chapter 1**

**Tsuki**

**(The moon)**

"WHAT?" Usagi looked at her dearest friends. The group had been planning to infiltrate the Nega-moon's base.

"Use the Luna pen and disguise yourself as a stray cat, or something along those lines, and see what they have planned," Rei said angrily.

"No, please! Why not one of you guys?" Usagi panicked and pointed at Rei accusingly.

She was afraid of Diamond, she only knew what he had done right before her eyes and she didn't want to find out any details behind closed doors. It scared her, and here was Rei, trying to get Usagi close to him and face the one fear she did _not_ want to face alone.

"Because it doesn't work as well by us as it does by you!" Rei crossed her arms and refused to look at her leader.

"But aren't we supposed to protect Usagi?" Mina asked, looking at Rei's defiant form beside her.

"Yeah, so what?" Rei stated coldly.

"Rei, isn't that a bit harsh?" Luna asked, as Usagi stomped out, annoyed and angry that Rei would actually do this to her, a friend she'd had from the very beginning.

"I couldn't care less about what happens to her!" Rei walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the planetary soldiers surprised by her actions.

"Why would Rei do this to me?" Usagi asked sadly, looking into the river in the park.

"I know I have to do it… but...I'm scared! Darien doesn't speak with me anymore and completely ignores me now!" Usagi tried vigorously to wipe away the tears that were leaving her eyes.

"Bunny, you won't have to be there all the time, just until you get information of an attack or something," Luna nuzzled Usagi's arm.

"That could take forever, Luna!" Usagi cried more.

"Then come back once everyone is asleep," Luna comforted, as Usagi stood up and began walking home.

"Alright, tell the others I'm going to do this, first thing in the morning," Usagi entered her home for probably the last time.

"Bunny, supper's ready!" Mrs. Tsukino came into the hall to greet her daughter.

"Great, Mama! I'll be there in a minute…" Usagi took off her shoes and ran upstairs to wash herself and to pack for the coming morning.

"Luna?" Usagi looked up from the items that were laid out on her bed.

"Yes?" Luna replied sleepily.

"What does cat food taste like?"

It wasn't an expected question, but coming from Usagi, it proved that her mood was lightening. "It's usually just fish and meat," Luna laughed.

"Good, then I won't have to worry too much!" Usagi laughed, as the sun could be seen, showing its last golden lights through her window. She took a moment to look at it.

"This might be the last sunset I ever see…" Usagi whispered.

"You only need to bring the Luna pen, the Crystal and your communicator," Luna reminded.

"So, my communicator's going to be my collar?" Usagi asked thoughtfully.

"Yes," Luna laughed, as she raced Usagi down the steps to the kitchen.

"So, honey, do you have anything planned for this evening?" Usagi's father asked, as he cut the food in front of him.

"Just taking a walk before bed," Usagi replied happily, taking a rice ball from the plate her mother gave her.

"You're not going to see that Darien guy, are you?" Usagi's father became stern and menacing.

"No, papa!" Usagi looked at her father, hoping he would believe her. She wasn't lying, so why exactly should she be afraid?

"Good! Have a pleasant walk, dear!" Mr. Tsukino returned his attention to his previous occupation, cutting his food.

A few moments later, Usagi stepped outside, the warm air blowing her golden streams of hair behind her. The sun was just setting beyond the horizon and Usagi had thought she should take one last walk.

"It's so warm tonight," Usagi said to herself.

"Bunny?" Usagi turned around, just to see her guardian.

"Hi Luna!" Usagi greeted, as she scooped up the black cat.

"Do you think you're ready for this?" Luna questioned, as her mistress looked up thoughtfully.

"Yes. I've thought about it a lot and I have a strange feeling that () I'm needed."

Luna looked up in wonder at Usagi's reply.

"Needed?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I don't know why, but I fell needed," Usagi replied calmly then, looked at her long-time guardian and second mother.

"It's hard to explain, but I think I'll find out once I get there."

Luna nodded, accepting the answer.

As Usagi and Luna passed the nearby park, they saw a man wearing a cape standing on top of a street light. He was facing towards the lake, which was reflecting the last of the sun's rays and didn't see them. It was like he was morning over something, he didn't seem like he was plotting an attack.

This man was definitely part of the Black moon Family, but he didn't have the coldness that Rubeus had. Was he truly good and kind? He still didn't notice them when they where below him, looking up, he was too deep in thought about something, but neither Luna nor Usagi could unravel the mysteries he held within his mind.

Usagi looked down when she felt slight tug at her sleeve, it was Luna. Usagi understood what she was trying to say and ran to the nearest tree. Diamond looked down, but saw no one and returned to his thoughts of pain and loneliness.

"Disguise Power! Turn me into an adorable pussycat" Usagi shouted in a low whisper. Light surrounded the Lunarian princess and after a few seconds, a white cat with a slender figure and a thin tail was revealed. The cat's blue eyes looked at Luna for approval, she nodded and Usagi walked towards Diamond.

He was feeling the lush green grass near the water's edge at the moment calming himself of his burdens and worrisome thoughts.

"Meow!" Startled, Diamond turned around, thinking the sound had been made by an enemy. He braced himself to see the Sailor scouts. The sound could be heard again, a cat stood there innocently, looking up at him curiously with ocean-colored, deep eyes. Diamond relaxed.

"What are you doing here, little one?" Diamond held his hands out to the cat, she stepped towards him cautiously. His eyes held slight hurt at the cat's reaction to him. Usagi saw this and jumped into his arms.

"I would have expected you to run away from me, not come to me!" Diamond said, holding the cat close, as though she was a precious treasure.

"I am the leader of an evil clan, it would be better to stay away from me…" Diamond stood up and walked away, his silver-white hair blowing in the gentle breeze. The remaining light of the sun made his violet eyes seem tinted with gold. Usagi followed him, hoping that he wouldn't reject her.

"Why won't you leave?" Diamond asked tenderly, a bit hurt at how many times he's been hurt and abused. He kneeled down beside her, waiting for the cat's response. Usagi just meowed and jumped into his unsuspecting arms.

"Would you like to come with me?" Diamond looked into the cat's blue eyes. A strange color for the eyes of a cat, Diamond thought. Usagi nuzzled and licked his cheek playfully.

"I've never had a friend before. Would you like to be my first?" Diamond laughed as he held the cat gently in his strong arms, Usagi was being lulled to sleep, but replied with an enthusiastic meow before falling asleep in Diamond's arms.

"I believe I shall name you..." Diamond hesitated for a moment, before telling the cat her name. "Sasayaki, whisper. Yes, I believe that works nicely. Do you like that, Sasayaki?" Diamond looked at the half-asleep cat that meowed dreamily in approval of her new name, before returning to sleep and disappearing with Diamond. Their hopes, pains, heart-aches and sorrows disappeared with them into the dark depths of the Nemisisian planet.

**Author's note:**

_Okay, I know this chapter's kind of short, but that's all I have right now, well, I do have more, but it sort of skips around and so I'm thinking of what should go first. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Bye for now! _


	2. When The Blue Eyes Open

_**Sasayaki**_

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I couldn't resist writing another chapter, I must say no one has complained about my spelling yet, so I think I'm doing a decent job , especially because I don't have spell check, at least until I get my laptop. Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, even though I wish it did and so on...**

**OH YES and thank you to those who reviewed, I love support! Oh, and Sapphire is spelled **_Sapphire! _

**If someone could please point out anything I may have missed, please tell me!**

**Chapter 2**

**When The Blue Eyes Open**

It felt dark, cold, unpleasant and lonely.

_Where am I? _Usagi thought, as she opened her ocean-blue eyes to darkness and the realisation that she was in a dark room, on a large bed with black and navy-blue sheets. It was colder than when she had fought Queen Beryl, only a year ago. The walls were made of black crystal and the floor looked like a smooth, black lake.

"What is this?" Usagi's question came out as a frightened meow, the door opened, each step echoed through the room, falling in rhythm with her fast heartbeat. Usagi held still, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, she waited until the man turned around to close the door and crawled under one of the large pillows she had been sleeping on.

The man was wearing a white, silky shirt, the first few buttons where undone, his pants were white too, to match the rest of him.

_Diamond… _Usagi thought, relieved that it was him, but he wasn't like he had been on the battle field, nor was he the same when they first met, his eyes shone richly with emotions; love, kindness, pain, loneliness and worry.

"Sasayaki!" Diamond called, he didn't see the little cat anywhere and he was beginning to panic. Diamond threw sheet after sheet on the floor ,searching for his new companion. He touched the bottom blanket, hoping to find a lump somewhere. He looked at the pillow. There he saw a pair of two blue orbs staring up at him, as though in amusement.

"Meow!" Usagi crawled out from under the pillow to snuggle up against Diamond's warm body, it was soothing to her, it was nice to be away from the frigid cold, it felt lonely and painful, like many tears had been shed here.

"Don't worry me like that, Sasayaki!" Diamond scolded, but Usagi was too busy playing with the ball that was on the tray he had brought in for her to listen to him.

"Tell me, how do you expect me to be angry with you when you're being so adorable?" Diamond shook his head, as he watched the cat chase the ball around the room, her white fur glinting in the moon's light, like snow on a winter's night.

"Aren't you hungry?" Diamond questioned, a bowl of food in his hand. Usagi's head jerked up. Did she hear the word _Food? S_he sniffed the air and zapped to his side, getting up on her heightened legs, she tried to see if she could take a peek at what kind of food was waiting for her empty belly.

Diamond was on his knees, Usagi, still on her heightened legs, now pawing at his arm that held the bowl, encouraging him to set it down immediately.

"It seems you enjoy fish," Diamond laughed as he looked at the little face that was looking up at him, her whiskers where covered with pieces of fish, but she continued to study him and his every move.

_He doesn't seem evil, like before, _Usagi thought to herself, as she gazed upon Diamond's muscular body and chewed at the same time. He laughed. Diamond looked down at Usagi in response to her meow of protest, either that, or she tried to ask him what exactly was so damn funny.

"I apologize, Sasayaki… it's just that I'm still getting used to your company. I enjoy it greatly, this room doesn't feel so cold or alone anymore."

Diamond looked up as he slipped into his own mind. He stared at the moon in longing, there was something he wanted desperately, but it was just beyond his reach. What did he want so desperately that he'd live in misery for it all his life?

_He is alone? But he's the leader, shouldn't he have people or servants that would do everything for him? _Usagi jumped on the bed and nestled herself in the sheets.

"You may think a man of my status isn't alone, people serving me night and day, wanting to meet me, ladies of the court attempting to get me into their beds… but I don't have anyone to talk to, my brother is constantly working, and he's always the one to be sent out on duty, I have treaties to sign and plans to concern myself with, I can't even look at an image of the one I love, because it causes me pain," Diamond whispered. Usagi's ears perked up, she got closer to him, rubbing her head on his hand to comfort him and maybe get an ear scratching.

"Having you here gives me the hope that someday, I'll find the courage to admit to her that I love her," Diamond said, subconsciously scratching Usagi's ears, she purred in response.

"Come, Sasayaki, it's time for sleep, we have to stand up early tomorrow…" Diamond picked up the kitten, that objected like a child, but eventually succumbed to him. He wasn't cruel, but stern, it was more like he was acting like a responsible parent, he cared for Usagi, comforted her during the roars of thunder that she feared so much.

_Other women want him, but he wants a woman that means a lot to him. Is that why he kidnapped me before? Because I look like someone he cares for? _Usagi pondered, as she lay awake, waiting for the thunder to stop its frightening threats on the walls outside.

The high windows of Diamond's bedchambers allowed lightning to flash every now and then, followed by a clap of thunder, frightening Usagi every few seconds. _I wonder..._Usagi looked at the photograph that stood on the bedside table, she couldn't see it clearly. Soon, her curiosity got the better of her. The lightning flashed outside, for a short moment, before Usagi was once again shut into complete darkness and unable to see the photo that Diamond had kissed before calling to his dreams to comfort him. Another clap of thunder, then lightning. Usagi saw the photo. It was herself! Not Serenity, not Sailor Moon, just plain old Usagi… she remembered this photograph! It was the day she had gone to the beach with her family. Usagi was dressed in a flower-covered swimsuit that consisted of two pieces, with a sleeveless, white vest over it. She wore the straw hat her mother had given her for her birthday, she sat on one of her favourite blue beach owls, sitting with her arms under her legs and smiling at the photographer.

Diamond's gentle snoring could be heard behind her, she edged closer toward the photo, before the door opened and Usagi lowly crouched on the bedspread, her ears against her head, in an attempt to make her invisible to the intruder's eyes, she didn't want to be caught by someone like Rubeus or Emerald.

"Brother? Are you awake?" Diamond stirred, before awakening completely to find that someone had disturbed him, while Usagi pretended to be asleep. "Sasayaki," Diamond pulled the tiny kitten closer to himself, for comfort, he knew what his brother came in for and it was sure to be unpleasant news. Usagi looked up at Diamond's face, it looked as though he was overworked and hadn't received a good night's sleep in days, perhaps even months.

"What is it, Sapphire?" Diamond mumbled, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"The outer Kingdoms have declared war and we're not ready…" Sapphire said mournfully, waiting for his brother to respond. Diamond held Sasayaki close and inhaled deeply, before breathing again. It was hard on him, not only to be rejected, but to deal with his own family rebelling against him. What had he done so wrong, to deserve such a punishment?

"When are we supposed to be ready?" Diamond whispered the question.

"In a month's time," Sapphire replied with regret, his voice was breaking, never had he seen his brother so torn, not only was he separated from the woman he loved, and not able to admit to her his deepest feelings, but his own family betrayed him. It would be overwhelming for anyone, even a man of his strength and overflowing confidence. Usagi looked at Diamond's brother. He wasn't much younger than Diamond himself, it was interesting how he looked so much like Darien, and yet was completely different from the man she thought she loved and the person she believed to love her in return.

"Meow!" Usagi jumped from Diamond's arms and padded over to Sapphire, the floor was cold to the touch and Usagi was eager to leave it's coldness.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Sapphire jumped back, away from the white fur ball.

"It's a cat, Sapphire. What's the matter?" Diamond pulled the sheets off and picked up Usagi to hold her out to Sapphire.

"Brother, you know that I...don't like cats." Sapphire edged closer to the door. _He reminds me of Sammy, _Usagi thought, remembering the day she brought Luna home and her younger brother refused to touch the black feline. Usagi's head was looking at him curiously, her large, blue eyes looking into his own in wonder. It had taken some time for Sam to get used to Luna, hopefully, Diamond would give her a chance to get to know Sapphire, if he would let her get close that is. "Sapphire, she wouldn't harm anyone," Diamond said comfortingly. Sapphire stuck his hand out shakily, taking baby steps closer to the adorable kitten. He was about to touch her, before Sasayaki liked his finger affectionately and he shot his hand back protectively.

"She didn't bite you," Diamond soothed.

"I know...but…" Sapphire hesitated, before he stretched out his hand again. Usagi held still and allowed him to pet her.

"Perhaps she wouldn't...may I hold her?" Sapphire asked, continuing to pet Usagi fondly. Diamond hesitated, he didn't want to let go of his companion, but this was his brother after all… he shrugged and let Sapphire take the small, white creature.

"She's adorable," Sapphire cooed.

"I agree," Diamond stated fondly.

"You know...she gives me a warm feeling inside...one that I've never felt before... or more like when we were in the presence of the queen…" Sapphire held up the cat for better examination. Usagi liked being held up in the air like this, it reminded her of her childhood, back when her father used to hold her up above his head and play with her.

"She makes me feel better about my duty… and... I don't feel so alone. I know that you are constantly busy, but I feel like I can talk to her," Diamond commented.

"You know that talking to a cat is rather odd, brother?" Sapphire pointed out, handing Usagi back to Diamond. "I know this brother, but I feel like she can understand me, I mean truly understand me. It's like I'm speaking to Serenity herself," Diamond explained, Sapphire had a puzzled look on his face but didn't want to hurt his brother's pride and confidence in the cat.

_Serenity? is she the one that...Diamond is in love with? WAIT, I'M SERENITY! Either that or it's Queen Serenity...does he know she's dead? What will he do when he finds out? _Usagi thought deeply about the current situation.

"Sasayaki, what are you doing?" Diamond asked, as the tiny kitten struggled from his grasp to take a closer look at the photo on his bedside table.

"That's Neo-Queen Serenity, Diamond's secret love," Sapphire commented, leaning over to the kitten in amusement.

"Brother, why must you say such things?!" Diamond asked, his cheeks becoming redder with every second passing by.

"They say that before she was queen, she used to be one of the legendary sailor warriors, the leader in fact, her name was Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, defender of all that is good and pure," Sapphire continued on in an overly dramatic and heroic voice that made Usagi laugh. Diamond leaned over the kitten, thinking she was coughing.

"Your jokes are terrible, Sapphire," Diamond scolded, as he tended to the playful kitten.

"She seems fine to me, what are you so worried about?" Sapphire sputtered, he couldn't help but look at the scene in front of him.

"Well, now that you've had your amusement, I think it's time to go. I need to deal with this situation, deal with the outer kingdoms…" Diamond stood up, Sasayaki following sleepily behind him.

"Tell me brother, how is the progress against the sailor warriors going?" Diamond questioned, as Sasayaki sagged behind him, she was tired and ,being so small, couldn't keep up with his long strides.

"It's hard to say, Sailor Moon hasn't been seen in any of the battles and...Sasayaki has fallen asleep," Sapphire picked up the tiny, sleeping kitten before hurrying after his elder brother.

"I see. Does anyone know her whereabouts?" Diamond looked at his brother for an answer, before taking Sasayaki from his brother's hands and carrying her into his office.

Diamond's office was large and tall. Roman columns supported the decorated ceiling, thorns and black roses were engraved into the double door, tall book cases and black pillars lightened the walls in a rhythmic pattern, leading to the other side of the room, where a large oak desk was set in front of a huge fireplace, and above the mantelpiece hung a painting of Serenity, or a slightly older Usagi. She was wearing a white, silken dress, thin sleeves covered her arm from elbow to shoulder, where three strings of white beads supported the dress on her slender body. Gold beads fanned out from the hem of the dress, going in a twisted vine to the waist. The chandelier, made of gold and crystal, lit the room dimly, making the painting seem depressing and lonely, even though Usagi was smiling. Diamond stepped across the red carpeted floor to a warm armchair beside the fire. He set the sleeping cat on it, then looked at the painting, running his fingers over it, as if to touch the person in it.

"No, brother, it seems that the Lunarian has disappeared from the face of the Earth," Sapphire bowed to his brother in respect before he disappeared.

"I will find her! I'm sure those scouts are hiding her from me…" Diamond told himself, his voice was deep and angry, but Usagi could hear it.

_Is he planning to attack the scouts?_ Usagi thought, pretending to be asleep, but her eyes snapped open the moment she heard drops of liquid fall on the desk. It continued and Usagi heard sobbing. It was Diamond… what was she supposed to do? _Is he worried? _Usagi jumped off her comfortable spot on the seat behind Diamond's large office chair and jumped on his lap, hoping to offer comfort.

"Sasayaki...what if the scouts aren't hiding her? What if...what if one of my own people killed her. Or...or…" Diamond buried his face in the cat's warm fur. Usagi felt a tinge of guilt, before meowing comfortingly.

"If you weren't here...I'd most likely continue to draw blood from my own body." Diamond took in a deep breath before beginning to sort papers and to write out strategies.

_HE'S BEEN CUTTING HIMSELF? Why? I know it's stressful, but…but why? _Usagi couldn't understand why he would torment himself more than his life had done so already. Usagi pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to see. _HOW LONG WAS HE DOING THIS TO HIMSELF?_ Usagi was scared of Diamond, she had to think on her own, and besides, Diamond seemed to want time to himself. She nuzzled his hand before leaving the room for some time to think. Usagi realized Diamond closed and locked the doors after she stepped out.

Diamond leaned against the doors before turning off the lights and walking to his desk, pulling out a sharp knife. He sat down in front of the fire and began to cut himself, drops of blood began staining his white sleeve, tears melted with drops of blood, as Diamond worried and wondered, hoped, prayed, and mourned over the possible loss of the woman he loved so dearly. He could fight wars and face his enemy with not the slightest sign of fear, but when it came to Serenity, he always worried and couldn't tell her he loved her… and now, it was possible he would never get the chance to do so.

Usagi returned to Diamond's bedchambers and lay down on the pillow she had been lying when he had brought her to his home planet. _Why? Why does he feel so much pain? Who caused it? And what'll make it stop? Or maybe make him a little happier? _This were questions that Usagi couldn't help but think about, but when five hours had passed, another question exploded painfully through Usagi's head. _Where is Diamond??? _Usagi ran to the doors of Diamond's office. She put her ear on he door and could hear suppressed screams of pain. She scratched the door, meowing loudly, but he ignored her. Usagi tired desperately to find another way into the secluded room.

She finally found a door in Sapphire's room, it was cracked open, but stacks of books blocked it. Usagi tried with all her strength to push the door open, whether she knocked the books over or not, she didn't care. _I don't know what he is to me, but I have to at least repay him for taking care of me! _Books came crashing over Usagi, nearly burying her. She climbed over the mountain of books and slipped through the partly opened door, then ran to Diamond, who was kneeling in front of the fire. His restrained cries of pain could be heard and Usagi ran to him in an attempt to stop him from doing what he had been doing. _This is what he's been doing the last five hours? _Usagi looked at Diamond's sliced arms, drenched with blood. She looked up at his panting form, now leaning against the desk. Usagi looked at his dishevelled face and her eyes fell on his neck, it was red and he reached to tighten the bet, that had been placed around it. _NO! _Usagi jumped on him, putting her own head in the loop, he wouldn't kill her with him, would he? She hoped not, it was the only way of saving his life.

"Sasayaki, get off me!" Diamond panted, but Usagi refused to do what she had been told to.

"Get off me, I said!" Diamond repeated, while Usagi growled, showing her teeth in refusal.

"Fine!" Diamond looked into the cat's blue eyes. _Finally! _Usagi thought, relieved he was giving up. Though what she thought and what happened where two completely different things. Diamond pulled the belt off the cat's head, then set her down at his side and slowly pulled the belt around his neck, constricting his breathing. Diamond's vision was blurring, tears leaked from his violet eyes and he fell unconscious.

Usagi took her chance and pulled the belt off. _BASTARD! I'm not letting you die! _Usagi looked at his bloody arms, they weren't healing quick enough. _If I don't do something...he'll be paralysed, or, if this wounds are as bad as they look, worse… _Usagi scampered to the door she had slipped in through and pulled it shut, taking her second of privacy to became her human self. Usagi was dressed in a simple, white skirt and sleeveless, turtleneck top. She quickly locked the door and searched for something to use as bandage or medicine for Diamond's bleeding cuts.

"Jerk! What exactly was he trying to do?!" Usagi mumbled angrily, as she looked behind books and the inside of drawers. She finally found the thing she was looking for. She took the first aid kit, that lay in the bottom drawer.

"I hope that I won't get in trouble for this," Usagi whispered, before she did what she hoped was the right thing. Of course it was, Diamond was wounded, what else could she do? Leave him to his pain and misery?

"I'm sorry, this might sting a little…" Usagi apologized, as she sprayed alcohol onto his bleeding wrists. Usagi then found some way to sneak into the kitchen and steal a bowl of water and a cloth. "I have to clean the wounds, otherwise they might become infected. I'm just grateful Mama taught me a thing or two about this kind of thing!" Usagi told herself, as she closed the door with her shoulder and locked it. "Okay, you can do this Bunny, you can do it!" Usagi was nervous. What if she couldn't? What if the wounds were worse than they looked? What if she couldn't stop the bleeding? So many _What ifs. _It frightened her, no one deserved to die or suffer physically, or emotionally. Usagi drenched the cloth in the warm water. She drained it, before applying it to his bloody wrists.

Diamond cringed in pain, he mumbled something in his sleep.

"I'll follow you...Serenity…" Usagi looked at Diamond, he didn't mean what she thought he meant, did he? "He doesn't really think I'm dead, does he?" Usagi pondered about this question while she cared for him, his wounds where now cleaned and bandaged. There wasn't much she could do for Diamond's neck, accept put disinfectant on the raw skin and hope it healed, it would leave a scar but he would have to live with, if he didn't try the same trick again.

"He was really trying to kill himself, wasn't he?" Usagi whispered, she wiped tears away from the corner of her eyes. He was breathing normally again.

Diamond opened his violet eyes, his vision was blurred severely, it would clear soon enough, but what he saw startled him. He saw Usagi, draining a damp cloth and applying it to his neck, it caused him pain, but he still, he looked at the woman that was illuminated in the fire's light. "Serenity?" Diamond's rough and weak voice startled Usagi. Was he awake? She looked into his eyes. He was unsure and his eyes where watery, so he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he was alone, accept for Sasayaki who was sitting beside him in worry. Diamond found that his arms where bandaged and his neck stung, the first aid kit lay open beside him.

"I suppose Sapphire was in here, and what I saw...was just a fragment of my imagination," Diamond told Sasayaki, as he picked up the bowl of blood and water, the blood-stained cloth hung over the rim, as he returned it to the kitchen.

Usagi looked up at him curiously, he had been leaning over the counter for several minutes.

"Should I search for her?" Diamond asked, his voice just above a whisper. Usagi jumped onto the marble counter and looked into his glassy violet eyes comfortingly, before meowing her answer. "I promise you this, Sasayaki, I will bring Serenity to you! She's the kindest, most loving, most beautiful person in the world," Diamond told the cat, who was surprised to hear in what way he was actually describing her. _He really thinks that of me? _Usagi jumped from the counter-top and tugged on his pant's leg, she was sleepy, and no doubt he was, as well.

"Very well. We shall return to sleep," Diamond laughed.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I'm done with this one and I hope you people won't get the wrong idea, I do have plans and hey are positive...at least I think they are, but here comes my favourite part! QUESTIONS for my very small population of readers!

1. How is Diamond planning to find Usagi?

2. What will happen?

3. Will Diamond continue to attempt suicide?

4. What's the true reason for his pain?

I personally love leaving this one! I'll do the best I can to correct this on my own, without using spell check, not that I have a choice in the matter. U-U sighs deeply

**Oh, and by the way: READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! PLEASE, it might come in handy, or it'll make it easier for you! I'll put all the important stuff in bold. Kay? Will that work? I hope so. Now, if you people would be so kind as to review and either: **

**Give me your opinion. **

**Give me a tip.**

**Flame me.**

**Point out something that I wrote wrong that you really fell is...I don't know what to put there. **

**Thanks for the few reviews I got! Don't you hope things go well for Prince Hunk… I MEAN DIAMOND! U.U you didn't read that...**


	3. I want To See You

_**Sasayaki**_

**Author's note:**

**Okay people, thanks for the reviews and support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Even though I wished it on a rainbow when I was nine, it didn't happen and so...I must say I'm only borrowing. Sad, isn't it? Oh and Leena, if that really is your name. YOU IMPERSONATOR! Joking my name's Lina too, accept spelt differently! And if it's not true, than I just told everybody I'm mental without meaning to. But then- I'm a dork and I'm proud of it! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

**I Want To See You**

Usagi awoke to hear voices surrounding her.

"What do you mean, Diamond?" Emerald asked, or more like whined.

"It's _Prince _Diamond to you, Emerald!" Diamond scolded, Emerald just looked embarrassed and hid her face behind her fan. _This is interesting, Emerald getting an earful from Diamond. I had no idea he could be so demanding of...actually, I did,_ Usagi thought, as she watched Emerald exit Diamond's bedroom angrily. Diamond packed clothes into a duffle bag. Packed clothes? Where was he going? And what exactly was Emerald so angry about? Usagi followed her, at least until Emerald noticed her.

"HE'S LOOKING FOR THAT BRAT?!" Emerald yelled, her anger emanating from her, like a dark aura. Usagi didn't see the large glass vase that decorated the corridor and therefore knocked it over, causing a loud crash to echo through the halls. Emerald turned around to see the pure, white cat, that was the cause of the mess that lay at her feet. Usagi backed away, her ears hanging low in guilt.

"Meow," Her voice was quiet, like the whisper she was named after.

"You! You are the cause of this mess!" Emerald spat, she balled her fists at her side, dark energy began to envelop them. Usagi backed away cautiously, her blue eyes showing the fear she felt deep within her tiny body.

"I can't tolerate animals! Especially those who cause me problems!" Emerald released her attack and managed to throw the small kitten at the crystal wall.

"Good, the thing's dead better, anyway," Emerald whispered, as she left the weak and wounded kitten to die.

_What's her problem? _Usagi thought weakly, before she limped after Sapphire, who was going to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hello, Sasayaki! Sorry, Diamond is not the one feeding you today. He's going to leave for a while, most likely only about three days. Brother believes the Sailor guardians are hiding Serenity. She's missing, but he refuses to consider that she could be dead. I do hope he finds her, otherwise he'll continue having his cursed heart-attacks. He might die because of one of them someday and his final wish would be to see Serenity's smiling face looking at him with the love that he hoped she would return to him. he desperately wants to make her happy…" Sapphire petted the tiny kitten, before pouring out some shrimp into her cat bowl and refilling her water bowl. He didn't look at her, just assumed she was okay. Usagi meowed weakly and fell down at the door, a white and bloody mess, her eyes reflected the pain she was enduring.

"Huh?" Sapphire turned to see what was wrong and immediately panicked. He looked at his hand, it was smeared with blood and he feared for the worst.

"BROTHER!" Sapphire screamed, as he checked the cat over, unsure of what exactly to do.

"Sapphire! I'm busy, can't you handle it for a moment?" Diamond called back from the far end of the corridor.

"But, Sasayaki!...She's hurt!" Sapphire was scared, he didn't know what to do. She was the only thing keeping Diamond's mind straight. He could hear the shaking fear in his voice and hoped his brother would come quickly.

"What's wrong with her?" Sapphire's elder brother rushed in half dressed, his chest dripping with water. He had probably been in the middle of showering, because there were still soap suds on his arms and shoulders.

"I think...I think Emerald attacked her," Sapphire stammered. Usagi stood up weakly and limped over to her cat dish.

_Being a cat isn't so bad, you get away with a lot and, even though the food is questionable, and Emerald is cruel, people still confide in you, _Usagi thought. The night before, Diamond almost died because his pain was so overwhelming. _He's not as bad as he may seem, _Usagi thought, while she ate her food in peace and Sapphire sat at the small kitchen table and began reading a book, it was odd to see a prince at a normal family kitchen table. Usagi walked across the marble floor to look up at Diamond's younger brother more closely. He was so kind and vulnerable, he loved his brother far more than anything and wanted nothing more than the best for Diamond. He wanted his brother to be happy and healthy, but if not perfectly healthy, then at least happy.

The kitchen they where in belonged to the servants in the castle, but once in a while the two Princes would come in here and eat without the disturbances of people asking too much of them. They where only human after all, despite their powers, they still held emotions and still got fatigued when things got complicated. Obviously, this was one of those few occasions they spent in the servants kitchen. Usagi saw that those two brothers had problems just like anybody else, and probably more serious ones.

She wasn't as afraid to be near Diamond as she had been before she knew his soft side. Before, she had thought him to be cold-hearted, emotionless, inhuman, and selfish. Usagi wondered if Diamond would ever reveal his tender heart to Usagi, instead of just Sasayaki.

"What happened?" She heard Diamond ask worriedly. He looked at her with concern and worry written on his face.

"I...I don't know," Sapphire cried, he was so innocent, kind-hearted and cared deeply for those who were vulnerable.

"EMERALD!" Diamond yelled angrily. He was fuming now!

The woman appeared a few seconds later, attempting to seduce Diamond.

"Yes, my _Prince?" _Emerald's mock silky voice came in sickening, cold and painful to Usagi's cat ears. She had been hoping to finish her food in peace, but it seemed fate had something else in mind. Usagi let her ears go flat against her head, to try and block out the cackles that were Emerald's trademark. For few short minutes, Emerald didn't notice her, but when she did, Usagi would have preferred to remain invisible to the woman.

"WHAT IS THAT...THING DOING HERE? I THOUGHT I KILLED IT!" Emerald looked down at the cat with disgust at finding that bug again.

Usag backed away cautiously, her blue eyes shone with naive confusion. Why did Emerald hate her so? She was a cat. What happened to make Emerald like this?

"You tried to _kill _Sasayaki?" Diamond's voice was cold and demanding.

"You named that thing?" Emerald protested, pointing at the kitten in disbelief, as though she was the wife arguing about something with her husband, but of course Diamond would never stoop so low as to become her lover.

"Yes I named _her _and _she_ is coming with _me _to find Serenity, don't interfere and don't get in my way! You've done enough for the clan and I'd appreciate it greatly if you would stay out and away from 20th Century Tokyo. Is that understood, Emerald? If I find any trace that you were there, you will be punished severely!" Diamond stressed the words that concerned Sasayaki and had every intention of following his word to the end, whether Emerald liked it or not, she would stay in Crystal Tokyo, awaiting her supposed lover.

"Yes, my Prince, but I.." Emerald was trying to tell him that something about the cat looked familiar, something that she had seen before, she hated the _thing… _ those eyes reminded her vividly of the woman that was her competition and hated enemy. Pure and gentle Serenity, those were her eyes and her innocence. What could possibly be happening? How did she manage to get herself in this current predicament? She didn't know, all she did know was that Diamond was going to find the perfect Princess and bring her home with him in an attempt to marry her, but if Emerald could help it, he wouldn't get as far as finding her, and admitting his so-called love to her. All her young life she'd wished he'd confess to _her _that she was his and his alone, she wanted him, she lusted after him, and yet he didn't return her feelings. Diamond was still lecturing Emerald concerning the health of the kitten, he was so protective of her, it was hard to see how this began.

Diamond left for a few minutes. He returned fully dressed, a bag in one hand and a first aid kit in the other. His hair was still dripping wet, he wore black khakis, a white men's dress shirt that was partly undone, black boots, and his hair was put up into a short ponytail, his bangs combed low over his eyes, making him look more mysterious.

"I am leaving in a few minutes and I trust that you'll remain here, where you can't get yourself into mischief and people can keep an eye on you." Diamond stated coldly, while bandaging the weak and wounded kitten that he had become attached to in such a short time.

_How did it come to this? How did I become so protective of a kitten? Not that I'm complaining, she strangely offers the same protection as Serenity, _Diamond thought, as he looked into Sasayaki's deep blue eyes. He felt at peace, and at this moment, it was one of the things he needed most. He just hoped Serenity wasn't in any danger.

Diamond packed tuna and shrimps into a container, the ball Sasayaki played with, as well as her food and water dishes and stuffed them all into his bag with his other personal items. He soon began walking down the corridors to the entrance hall for their goodbyes, carrying the sleeping cat and holding her warm body close to his chest. Her body was so small, she could fit in his hand, her paws and tail hanging off. He held her close, with a firm and protective grip, he wouldn't let her be attacked by Emerald again, nor would he allow anyone or anything to take her away from him.

"One more thing, Sapphire," Diamond said, remembering something and turning to his brother, the duff bag that was over his shoulder swung, his eyes darkening when he saw Emerald enter the room with an air of dislike and dread.

"Yes, brother?" Sapphire asked, looking directly into Diamond's eyes. They held such pain, such hope and fear.

"Don't let Emerald seduce you," Diamond gave his piece of advise and waved goodbye, before he disappeared, his figure becoming nothing more than a memory in Sapphire's eyes.

Usagi felt drops of water hit her head, then suddenly she was held close, the rain stopped pounding on her small body. She opened her eyes to find Diamond walking through the streets of Tokyo, at a quick pace, sheltering her under his jacket, that he had obviously just recently put on, being as it was dry for the most part and it must have rained all night and into the early morning hours. Diamond was growing irritated, he was struggling to keep hold of his friend, pass through the crowded streets, and keep his head dry. He had come to a decision and stopped near a noodle shop. He had to let the kitten out of his hand and to let go of the feeling of her fur that comforted him in the early world of 20th Century Tokyo.

"I apologize, Sasayaki," Diamond said, looking down at the kitten in his hand. Usagi looked at him curiously, she was being placed into an inside pocket of Diamond's trench coat and the jacket was being buttoned up to keep her warm. She was grateful for the shelter, warmth and comfort that Diamond's presence offered her when she heard the boom of thunder being muffled by the thick fabric of Diamond's coat. It smelled new, and still had the scent of Diamond, but then she was against his chest. Hearing his heartbeat made her feel warm and safe, and not as alone as she had expected when she first decided to go with him for the sake of the Earth.

Would the scouts believe that Diamond and his brother where truly good and honest people? But Emerald was as rotten as ever and that was to be expected, coming from a woman who seemed to get everything she had wanted all her life, and now she was having a fit because she couldn't get the man she had been lusting after. That was why she wanted to kill Usagi so badly and she had a feeling that Emerald suspected that the kitten Diamond had brought in was the Usagi/ Sailor Moon that she had hated so much.

Diamond was panting, he had been running a great distance and she felt that they had entered a building, but she had no idea where or for what purpose. The temperature had changed and she felt dry and felt Diamond's quick heartbeat and short breaths return to normal. Is this where he believed her to be? No, that couldn't be it. She had been with him the hole time, he would have noticed sooner if he tried tracking her.

"Your purchase is complete, Sir," Usagi heard a woman's voice, a few clicks, keyboard typing and a jingle of keys, before she felt Diamond move again.

"Thank you very much," Diamond said gratefully and walked up a few flights of stairs and heared a door unlock. Diamond unbuttoned the coat and breathed air into his lungs, he sat in an armchair to relax and closed his eyes for a few moments, but Usagi had other ideas than relaxing. Usagi squirmed out of Diamond's pocket and looked at her new surroundings, she was in an apartment, lavished with expensive furniture, and the traditional style doors, windows and flooring. Usagi would have thought they where staying in expensive hotels or something, but had seen name plates on the other doors outside, the one that she was going to live in from this point on, at least Sasayaki would. Apparently Diamond was planning to stay here, instead of taking long trips from Earth to Nemesis and back. He really seemed dedicated to finding her. He was so tired, even though it was still late morning, he already looked weary and exhausted.

Usagi lay on Diamond's lap to comfort him and keep him company, Usagi found herself purring as she was being pet, it was soothing, and she could see why Luna and Artemis enjoyed it. She didn't expect to have characteristics of a cat. The same questions kept popping up in Usagi's mind whenever her cat-like reflexes and senses picked up something. _What exactly is happening to me? It was just a disguise, wasn't it? Will I be human again? _She didn't really become a cat, did she?In either case, she had the genes to prove it and she vowed that she would use what she had to the best of its and her abilities. Usagi hadn't expected Diamond to talk and interrupt her thoughts. He was so quiet, tired and had been staring up at the decorated ceilings since they had entered the apartment.

"I'll find her. And then we can be a family together. She'll be a perfect mother, and we'll have children for you to play with, Sasayaki. I can give the kingdom a child to eventually lead them to peace and victory, instead of violence and starvation. I'll make her happy and in many ways, that's all I've wanted, her and the children can offer hope for the clan and lead them to a great and peaceful life. If I die, then it won't be in vain. I've been ill since infancy and never truly recovered. Serenity's the only one besides you who offers the cure to stop the excruciating pain of life and my terrible health, that I've been forced to endure," Diamond whispered to himself, not really noticing that Sasayaki, or rather Usagi, was here with him, listening to his hopes and dreams, pains and sorrows. The fact that he could speak out these things in her presents made Usagi feel like she was needed, useful, wanted and could make a difference in someone's life and in truth, that's what she wanted from her friends and Darien.

However, he never confided in her like Diamond had done so quickly with Sasayaki, and that caused her depression and anger, not to mention hatred for her friends and her lover. Rei had sided with Darien in many of the arguments lately, most of the fights concerned Rini and where they stood in their relationship, and it was only recently discovered, or more decided than discovered, that Rei had continued her relationship with Darien after Usagi had expressed what she felt about him, opening himself up to her and otherwise. How was she expected to be there for him when she couldn't? When he wouldn't tell her how he felt? She could help him if she knew the problem and that was the end of it, she had worse problems to deal with now.

So all she could do was to wish her two supposed friends a happy life and attempt to continue on with her own. Though if they would have been true friends, they would have done the same thing and they would have gone on, going their separate ways, instead of just going and never wishing a true and honest goodbye. Those two were never truly honest to her to begin with and all she ever asked of a person was to be honest to her. Usagi wondered if Diamond knew about her current situation with Darien. She doubted it, but it was something to think about.

Usagi had nearly completely forgotten about Darien and Rei, she had felt so safe when Diamond was close. It felt like he was now a part of her, but who was she to say that? It had only been a day since she had disguised herself as an adorable, lovable and sweet cat. He was charmed by her cuteness and had taken her with him and had sheltered, fed and protected her. Was this using him? She had only done this because she needed to get a firm advantage over her enemy, to get information from him on him and his family. Was she taking advantage of his vulnerability? She had to admit that, _yes, _she was taking advantage of his vulnerable, soft side and she hated it, but what could she do now? She never did this to actually get to know him, she didn't expect to get feelings for him, the question was, what kind of feelings? Love or friendship? Did she care for him like a brother or something more? No, it couldn't be, it was too soon to fall in love with him, but she did care, she couldn't deny it, but now it seemed that she was the bad guy. What was she going to do? You couldn't take advantage of a person you truly cared for! Usagi contemplated right and wrong, before coming to a conclusion.

_Okay, when I get the opportunity, I'll go see Luna and ask her, she'll know what to do. After all, she is my adviser, as well as my guardian. What harm would that be? _Usagi took a deep breath, before settling down and cuddling into Diamond's arm for a well deserved cat nap. It seemed like hours but in truth, it had only been thirty minutes before Diamond moved again, and once again disturbed Usagi from her sleep and threw her into the reality she didn't want to face.

"Sasayaki, I'm going out for a few hours," Diamond smiled at the kitten, that held such innocence and purity, she looked up at him questioningly. She didn't want to be left alone, nor did she want to hear the crashing thunder outside, living and shaking in fear until he returned . She didn't want to find he wasn't there to comfort her when she awoke from a light sleep, she didn't want to find something terrible had happened to him, she didn't want him to leave and never come back. She feared everything that could happen. Things happened in the rain, things that scared Usagi and caused her to chase after him and block the door, and begin to hiss menacingly at him, in a feeble attempt to tell him to stay with her. Was she being possessive? No, It couldn't be that, could it?

"Sasayaki. I'll return in a few hours, you'll be fine," Diamond's strict voice echoed through the now quiet apartment, with the acceptations of the rain taping against the windows and the thunder outside. It was deathly quiet, Usagi continued to hiss and dug her cat slaws into the wood floor. This irritated Diamond greatly, and he was not a very tolerable or patient man when it came to his orders being disobeyed.

"Move, Sasayaki," Diamond repeated firmly, his eyes held a power that couldn't be described. Usagi felt herself obey the command, but she forced herself to stay put. All that had happened was that she had de-clawed herself from the floor.

Usagi blinked once and found herself being picked up by the scruff of her neck and placed down firmly on the other side of the room.

"You are to stay, if you go out into the rain, you'll catch cold, and that is something this Prince is not willing to risk," Diamond looked into her eyes firmly, but still caring, before scratching her ears and leaving in quick strides, locking the door. Usagi already felt alone. She ran to the door and scratched at it in hopes that Diamond would come back and stay with her, but to no avail. She heard the ding of the elevator, the doors opened and closed once again. There was no sound outside this door, she was completely alone. It was said that you could read a person's emotion through their eyes. Why couldn't he see what she truly needed? There was also another saying that said: "The eyes are a window to a person's heart and soul."

But why could she read him and he couldn't read her? Why could she read his eyes at all?

**Okay! Another chapter once again! I love writing this story! If you kind and pleasant readers would please help me and give me some more tips besides spelling, which at this moment I can't do anything about, I would really appreciate it. Ta da daaaaa! makes you wonder what's going to happen next!**

**Other than that nothing interesting to report, but if you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Bye! **


	4. Confetion

_**Sasayaki**_

**Author's note **

Ok I know I have some spelling errors but I'm in a crisis here!

**TOO ALL ANONOMIS REVIEWERS WHO I'M REPYING TO!!!!!!!!!!**

**SailorEarth87  
2007-07-30  
ch 3, anon**

**Hey. I think your story is just too adorable for words. lol  
I just want you to be aware that you have a large amount of spelling and grammatical errors. But if you want, I can fix them for you. I don't expect you to trust me so easily, but I am an excellent writer and I can help you. My e-mail is attatched to this review. E-mail me anytime if you would like some help.  
**

**Hope you update soon! **

_**Who ever sent this Review, I need you to send me an E-mail directly becaus doesn't let people send E-mails through reviews or PMs. and I would like you to pleas help me if you can contact me! and I do trust people with my stories, I can be a very trusting person, bisides I read the chapter before I post it! besides why shouldn't I troust you? and doesn't it suck when keeps you from getting help from people accept PMs, Replies and revies? **_

**Now that my cry for this nice person is out! **

**OH! Leena! **

**Here's some interesting facts, tell me if you knew them allready. **

**1 There are Three ways of spellng the our name.**

**A is Leena (your way) **

**B is Lena and **

**C. is Lina (My way) **

**2. Is our name means **_**Light**_** in Greek neet huh?**

**Greenseeker: Rini's parentige and her change of appearence Mmm her father was Diamond to begin with but no one knows Diamond is Rini's father, all they know is that Usagi is Rini's mother. and I think I'll change her eye color, red just creeps me out thanks for the idea!**

**Time to get on with the STORY!!!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Confetions**

_**Part 1**_

Through the thunder and pouring rain and in the moments the lightning that lite up the gray sky, a white cat could be seen, jumping from roof top to roof top going in the direction of a small house where a family of three un-loading gorceries could be seen talking and worrying. The Tsukino family was unlaoding the food and caned vegetables. Their daughter had been at her friends for three days and they wondered if she would be able to make it through the rain. they didn't see the white cat streek up the stairs, they where too busy in the kitchen making supper and puting away the frouts and vebetebles.The door was left open for another trip to the car.

Usagi closed the door to her room as quietly as possible. the second she saw Luna sitting in the chair beside one of her two bedroom widows she returned to her human form and huged the cat that was like her second mother. Usagi's hair was drencht, she was driping head to tow in rainwater. She was itching to ask questons, she had the look of fear in her eyes, but the reason would be revealed soon enough. There was the look of worry, guilt and betrayal written on her face. Luna looked up with worry and concern, Usagi had been missing for three days, not a single word and she was just lucky Mina had covored for her from the first night she'd decided to disapear.

"Bunny your safe!" Luna snuggled into Usagi's open arms welcoming Usagi back home The young girl held her friend and companion closer to her than she ever had, for comfort. "Luna! I don't know what's happening to me! I've bcome a cat! I can change back but even then I have cat-like reflexes, hearing and scent. It was joust a discuise wasn't it?" Usagi was crying, and trying hard to hold her tears back and whiped them away feuriously, but to no avail. "Usagi you've been gone for three days! Did you ever chage back during that time?" Luna asked eurgently.

"I did, but joust once." Usagi admitted. "You had to change as often as possibly could! Otherwise all the charicteristics that a cat had would remain with you for the rest of your life!" Luna informed franicly. "I WHAT? Hang on you said I was gone for three days! I only left yesterday. Didn't I?" Usagi was confused, how could this be happening? First she's Cat Woman, then she disapears into a compleatly different world. What exactly happened while she was gone?

"No Usagi. Ami found that three days on Earth is one day on Nemisis, It's because one full rotation on Nimisis is three times slower. That would explain both situations, and if you dicuised yourself as an animal, without changing to your actual self as frequently as you where able. You become part of that animal and it became part of you. You gave that part of you life, and it then became a vital part of you." Luna looked at Usagi's bewildered face. Now Sasayaki wasn't just a discuise, she was another part of Usagi, another identidy to add to Usagi's resume.

She was Diamond's dearest, tursted, and most precous friend. "I...I see. Is it safe to change forms? It's vital that I can become Sasayaki!" Usagi hoped, and prayed to the gods She wouldn't have to force Sasayaki to leave Diamond alone again, she didn't want that, and she knew Sasayaki didn't either. "Yes it's safe, you'll have cat-like reflexes in your human form too, but nothing more than that and where'de the name Sasayaki come from?" Luna wasn't expecting a name to come with the discuise, that was only the first step to creating a bond between them.

"Sasayaki is what Diamond named the stray cat that was actualy me. I expected him to take the cat in, hand it over to a servent and I would get information that way." Usagi explained as she changed into a violet kimono with pink and white flowers for the midnight festival that evening. "He named you and took care of you?" Luna questioned this like it was an inportant peice of the puzzle that was vitle to the world's servival.

"Yes, he did and he confided in me too." Usagi stated trouthflly. "When you became human, did somthing so eurgent occer that you ablolutly had to risk your identidy?" Luna was paising now and that made Usagi nervous. "Stop that paising! Yes somthing did happen. He'd locked hmself in his office. I asumed he had work to do because Diamond's brother came in the middle of the night and told Diamond that there was a war bing diclaired on him and that they wheren't prepaired..."

"...I had gone to sleep and thought It wouldn't take too long before he got tired and went back to bed I thought he would continue his work in the morning, Sahphire, Diamond's brother, said that they should be ready in about a month, It's a short time, but it's still time to get ready. It turned out that five houres had passed and Diamond still wasn't back, I went to check in on him. It scaired me because he sounded like he was going through a lot of pain. I wanted to help, but found the door was locked. It was a little later that I found a way in through Sapphire's room..."

the doors to his office where locked. He had been slitting his wrists and was in the process of strangling himself to death. He was nearly unconcous by the time I managed to get inside the office and close the door. Sapphire's a real book worm he had stacks and stacks of books that prevented me from getting in the office that way. It wasn't easy to nock those books over, when your half the size of an 84 pack of cryons and your trying to attack a stack of books the sizes of librery catologs..."

"...Finally managed to nokce the books over, climb the book mountain and slip through the cracked door. I retuned to my human form the second I got inside and locked the door so I wouldn't bee seen by anybody else. Diamond was bearly breathing by the time I'de finally found him and a first ade kit to bandage him up." Usagi told Luna. The prevous night on Nemisis was not somthing Usagi liked to remember, she had feared the worst for Diamond's life, and she admitted that to Luna, who's mouth droped.

"You see Usagi? That's what gave you the reflexes and sences of a cat! You felt something for Diamond when you where in that form. At any point on Nemisis, did you ever promise Diamond or yourself somthing that concerned Sasayaki, or your feelings for Diamond?" Luna looked scaired, affrade to hear Usagi replied.

NEVER had Usagi seen Luna this scaired or worried. "I promised I'de use these sences to the best of my own and it's abilities for the sack of Diamond and Sapphire. Their realy not what we asumed them to be, their kind, caring, and gentle...well everybody accept Emerald, she's as rotten as they come." Usagi thought over everything that happened, she decided to put her hair up and added a few clips, she cirled a few thin strands of hair and let them fall to the sides of her face, and she was satisfide with how she looked for the evening..

"Making a relationship under the power Luna Pen makes that realtionship prminont it's practicly unbrakeable! It's like a spell. if you regret that relationship that you and that person had made that person you care for will die, and now, because your relationship is part of you, You can't keep your secret forever from him, you'll eventualy have to chose between being Usagi as sailor moon, or Sasayaki." Luna knew what she had asked of Usagi was somthing that was probably one of the most hardest and most overwhelming disitions to make. but It had to be done if she wanted to defeat the Black Moon Family or save Prince Diamond.

"Life really doesn't like me. Doesn't it?" Usagi whispered. "You'll know what you must chose when it's time to make your choice." Luna comforted. "Thanks Luna, I think I'll just go see Mina, I have some questions that need answers, maybe once I get those, It'll make things easyer on me." Usagi walked down the steps to the kitchen to tell her family that she was going out fore about an houre and would return by the time they where ready to leave. for the Moonlight Festival. "Hi mama, papa, Sammy." Usagi looked to each of them, then turned around to leave

They had been praying she would return to them, worry and relieve were reflected on each and every one of their faces."Usagi! you got home through the rain allright?" Usagi's mother ran to her daughter and huged her, she was too happy for words, Usagi's father had droped the package of sushi he was holding and ran to join his wife and daugher, Sammy felt left out and rairly admitted he missed his sister when she went away or disapeared but he joined the group hug as well.

"Next time pleas tell us that your going to a friend's house. okay?" Kenji Tsukino pleaded, he was so happy that he wouldn't nore couldn't punish his daughter now, she looked like she suffered too much in the past three days.

"Dear come back as soon as you can, we want to spend time with you." Usagi's mother whispered as she handed Usagi a small bag of cookies to share with Lita, even though she was really going to Mina's. _Anything for the scoust I suppose. _Usagi thought, taking a deep breath of air before wishing her family a goodbye and left the house, armed with an umbrella.

"what am I suposed to do?" Usagi asked herself, hoping the answer to her questions would fall from the sky with the rain, but nothing came to her, she was so confused, so inocent. Darian's love hadn't been true, so what was true? What was the right kind of love? did she fell any true love towards Diamond? Her mother and father shared a deep love, she wanted a relationship like that.

She wanted her future husband fussing over Rini's boyfriend, she wanted what her parents had, and wanted somone to accept her as she was, but she wanted to know if what she felt for Diamond was true or false, or even real, and if it was real. what kind of love was it? Was it the love she felt for her brother? was it love she felt for a friend? was it the way she thought she felt for Darian? She didn't know.

It only took five minuts where it would have taken any other person fifteen minuts to get to Mina's house, Usagi nocked on the door, she had cried tears of worry and fear, what was going ot happen if Diamond didn't find her? what would happen if she didn't love him the way he loved her? Would he have those heart attack Sapphire spoke of and die because of her? Mina opened the door. Rain coninued to pour, and Usagi still had the umbrella over her head, her eyes where glassy and shown all the emotions that where mixing inside her.

"Bunny you're back! What's wrong?" Mina knew instantly somthing had changed in her friend, her face fell with a scertain devestation, worry and newly optained knowlage that burdened her. "Can I talk to you pleas, it's inportant." Usagi whispered, she didn't look Mina in the eye, but rather looked at her feet and at the rain drops that splashed on the sidewalk, reflecting her imige in it's gray serfice.

"Of cours! Come inside." Mina said instanly. It wasn't like Usagi, she seemed lost, and alone. alone didn't fit Usagi. She was a bubbly, happy, care free girl that cared deeply for those around her. Before, Usagi had allways known how she felt about a person, unsertain, love, sympathy, friendship comfort, troust. but this time she was mor unsure than she had been in all her life, she had allways had somthing to use as somthing to help her ditermin how she felt about a person if she wasn't shure of them. She was confused and lost within her own heart and she couldn't get out.

"What happened Usagi?" Mina asked worriedly, she brought in a tray of cookies and milk, for them to share.Usagi closed Mina's bedroom door once she was inside and Mina hand placed the tray on the table in the center of her room. Usagi began crying again, but Mina still didn't know why. What was happend to her friend to make her cry like this.

"I think I did somthing wrong when I decided to go udercover and find The Black Moon Family's secrets. It's just too much." Usagi sobbed, burrying her face in a stuffed rabbit that Mina hand laying at the end of her bed. It was silent for several minuts, rain tapped on the widow and thunder boomed ousidel.

Mina couldn't find words to say, but she spoke first. "What was it that you wanted to ask me?" Mina put a comforting arm around Usagi's trembling shoulders. Usagi inhaled cool air before begining her questions and explenations.

"I think I might have been using Diamond." Usagi whispered, she took a nibble at one of the cookies and whiped away another tear. "We asked you to find out answers, how is that using Diamond?" Mina asked sofly. "That's joust it! I went with him only to get answers from him , nothing more, he's truly kind hearted and sweet. His worst fear is my death, I've been missing from battles for two weeks now and he caught wind of it and panicked. Now he thinks you guys are either hiding me or I'm missing and dead. Saphire, his little brother said that if Diamond found that I _was_ dead, he could die of heart break. he's been so unhealthy." Usagi took a deeb breath before continuing with her story.

"Sapphire said Diamond could have a heart attack and die of it. I was named Sasayaki when I changed myself into a cat. I'de just expect him to take the cat and give it to a servint to take care of, but it didn't go as I'd planned. Luna said that a relationship that is forged under the power of the Luna pen is perminent, and if I regret tht relationship, he could die. Sasayaki's become a part of me, like being Sailor moon has become a very crucial part of me. Diamond told Sasayaki that he's been sick sense he was a baby and now it's cursed him, he also mentioned that he wanted to see me smiling and happy, he wanted to have a hppy and peacfull life, settle donw and have a family. With his kingdom gong to war with other kingdoms of Nemisis, he wanted to settle his affairs before he died...

...BUT I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE MINA! I...I don't. He's trying to win the war against the enimy but he doesn't even know who his enimy is! how can he defeat them when he doesn't know the enimies weakness or what he's facing?" Usagi sobbed into the stuffed rabbit. "Usagi that's not using him, if you where, then you'd try and hurt him but that's not your intention, Yes maybe you could use information he gave you against him but you never used him, you haven't given us any information to use. Your kind and gentle you would never hurt a person intentionaly, and you don't seem to regret your blooming relationship, and so he's safe." Mina comfoted,

Usagi nodded with a small smile. "Arigato Mina." She whisperd before standing to leave. "Mina?" Usagi turned to her best friend, She looked up in serprise. "Yes?" Mina smiled comfortingly at the tears that had been shed for Diamond by her dearest friend, leader and Princess "I think...I love him, but I don't know if it's real, and if it is, what kind of love do I feel for him? If I don't love him the right way, I'm scaired I might regret everything." Usagi sat back down asking the best person that could help her crisis.

"Do you get a warm and fuzzy feeling when he's close?" Mina picked up a magazien and fliped to the last page. "Well..yes, sort of, I feel safe and protected too." Usagi answered thoughtfully. "You still don't know how you feel do you Usagi?" Mina asked, tossing the magazien onto her bed. "No. I don't know what to think anymore." Usagi admitted hoplessly. "Usagi. Take this from me. Only you can tell how you feel about him, and only time can tell can answer your questions." Mina huged Usagi in a comforting embrace.

"I'm happy to help you when ever you need me. You know, if it botherr's you that much go and see him after the Midnight Festival." Mina eurged. Usagi nodded again, and stood to leave. there was nothing left to say, not even thank you would sufise. Usagi turned again and looked The soulder of love in the eyes. "Mina could you come with me? I don't think my parents would mind if you, and Lita came, Sammy's bringing Mika."

Usagi looked at Mina with begging eyes, she got on ther knees and beged, to boot, she also gave Mina the puppydog look, and the look suted her, but she looked more like a bunny than a puppy. What, whith her big blue eyes and face that could charm anyone. Mina caved, she couldn't stop grinning nor could diny her best friend her company, besides that face was just too adorable to refuse.

If Usagi held it any longer, Mina would laughe and she couldn't risk waking her parents, not only that, she would suficate under the lack of oxsygin. "All right." Mina giggled, not at the begging look that her friend was famous for, but the grin that brok out. Usagi's eyes shined with a scertain hope and maturity that wasn't there before, even still it was making Usagi a better person.

_**

* * *

**__**Part 2**_

"How do they expect to start the fireworks with all this rain?" Mina asked, she was the one to hold Usagi's bunny umbrella now Usagi was carrying several blankets and her cookis. the two girls, as well as best friends walked up the steps of an aprartment building. "What rain?" Usagi asked puzzled. The rain had stoped just before Mina had asked her question. "It stoped?" Mina looked up at the sky, the clowds where just breaking and a rainbow revealed itself. "Wow!" Usagi exclaimed, Mina ringed the doorbell. "Coming!" Lita's voice was heard from inside and she sounded like she struggling to get to the frount door.

"What does she have in there?" Mina asked. "Hay!" Lita greeted, the door was now opened, books where scatterd everywher it seemed Lita had been doing some late studying. She held a large boxed lunc in hand and wore a dark green kimono, her hair was held up in a bun with a few aditional clips and ribbens to celebrate the holiday. "Wow you two look so pretty!" Lita compamented happly.

"you don't look so bad yourself." Mina agreed, now compemingin Lita. "Do you want to join us?" Mina aked casualy. Lita nodded and they where on their way, Mina now cariied the blankest and Usagi did't noticed they had been taken from her Usagi's feet joust fell in step with her two best friends, turned corners when they turned corners, she didn't seem herself anymor, no longer the happy Usagi everybody knew and loved.

"Bunny what's the matter?" Lita leaned over Mina to look at Usagi's face, she was in deep thought, and looking at her hands that held the folded umbrella and bag of cookies. _Why do get the feeling somthing bads about to happen? It's like I know somthings going to go compleatly wrong. Somthings after Diamond and my family. But what is it? _Usagi was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called several times and saw a hand waving hin her face. "Usagi? Usagi! BUNNNY!" Blue eyes blinked before replying. "Oh hi Lita." Usagi greeted. "Are you okay?" Lita put her hand on Usagi's forhead. "No feaver." Lita stated. "I'm fine Lita, it's just I have a lot on my mind." Usagi continued walking, but Lita was still sceptical.

"Hay listen Bunny, I understand if you don't want to go and do what we asked you to do the other day If that why you havn't spoken to us for three days then I'm sorry" Lita put a comfoting hand on her shoulder. "She did do what we asked, and that's why she was gone for three days and she hasn't talked to us." Mina broke in. "Usagi we didn't mean for it to hurt you like that, pressuring you to go, we knew how much you feared Diamond. HAY why wasn't told that you took off? Did that bastard hurt you Bunny? Did he hymnoize you into not tellling us?"

At this moment Usagi pulled away. "HE'S NOT EVIL HH'S NOT A BASTARD AND NOR IS HIS BROTHER!" Usagi scramed, she was trembling, tears briming up in her eyes again. It seemed that all she was doing thies days was crying, no wonder Diamond wanted to see her smile. Seeing her pain, caused him more pain. Even if it was joust once, he despretly wanted to see her smiling, he wanted to see her happy, truely happy, then all of his life long pains and sufferings would have been worth it.

Her life was changing before her very eyes, more than she'de ever imgaind she couldn't keep up with all that was happening, she couldn't comprehend it all, destiny was dragged by the wrist, and she couldn't get free. What ws she supposed to do? She didn't know what to feel. Her heart was allways the thing to tell her what the right choice was, but now, even her heart was lost and confused.

she didn't know what disition to make, she couldn't stop it if she made the wrong disition, and she wasn't sure if she could live with it if she made the wrong one either. "I'm sorry Lita, it's just that I've found out some things that sort of have me baffled." Usagi huged her tomboyish friend reasuringly. Lita understood how it was to go through changes, especialy ones that changed your life forever.

"I'm sorry." Lita whisperd. Usagi shook her head, it didn't matter anymore. Lita understood now, and now was better than not understanding at all. "I have somthings to tell you and show you." Usagi whiped away more tears and they walked on, into a sacluded guarden where she could explain and show to Lita what happend and what she felt. "I'm still sorry for what I said." Lita repeated quietly.

"Don't apologize, it's my fault, I'll explain everything to you guys." Usagi took out the Luna Pen, she had no need to call out what she wished to be, the ribbens of pink and white sarounded her and reavealed a small white cat. "Is that cute thing Usagi?" Lita asked in disbelief. "No. That's Sasayaki, Diamond named her, and in those three days she was gone she bonded with, so now Sasayaki isn't just Usagi, but Her own person as well." Mina explained. "I see, so that's why she was so quick to defent Diamond." Lita stated.

Sasayaki retuned to the form of Usagi. and she smiled sadly. "There's so much I have to tell you." Usagi walked over to a pond the two girls fallowed, the violet sleeves of her kimono blew in the wind, making Usagi look more alone and less like herslef. Lita and Mina looked at that the white and pink flowers on her kimono where becomig more defient and glittering in the remainging light of the setting sun. they finlay stood beside Usagi who was stairing into a pond, three fish looking up at her with breat curiosity, before they returned to their swimming again, making them seem as though they hadn't looked at the Usagi at all.

Lita sat down on a fountain's edg a moment later Mina joined her with Usagi who was holding a bundle of Forgetme-nots and sunflowers she had just picked. Usagi looked at the flowers with a new opreciation and love. She was blessed with the flowers of the earth, she was givin a chance to live under the beautiful sunlight. She had what Diamond wanted, but most of all he wanted her to show her these things that she kept so dear and protected with her very life. Usagi took a deep breath before begining her story of what she knew of Diamond and how her view, thoughts and feelings for him where changed.

"I've been thinking over it for a while. There was a point where I'd wonder and wish he'd open himself up to me, Usagi Tsukino, instead of just Sasayaki The Cute Adorable Kitten, but then I realized, painfully realized. How can I expect him to express himself to me, when I won't give him the chance? It hurt to realize that it wasn't his fault he comfided in a kitten, it was mine.

He comfided in a cat, because I listent to him that way, I didn't complain, and I comforted him in that form. all because in Sasayaki's form, I didn't speak, I listen more, I listen to those I care for and trust, and before, I didn't trust nor cared for Diamond, and becuse I didn't listen, he experienced so much lonlyness so much excruciationg pain. If I can help it this time, I'll listen to him, no questions asked till the end." Usagi breathed and let the the flowers fly away with the wind, they created a spiral and landed gently in the pond that lay beside the fountain.

"Bunny your not a bad person for that, you care for him now don't you?" Lita asked softly, Usagi nodded. "Then you can heal him, you can make things better." Lita was shaking Usagi by the shoulders now, to make sure she understood, Usagi breathed in again and slowly let out her breath. "Thank you, but what do I do? If I brake the relationship between Sasayaki and Diamond by regreting it, I could end up killing him! The connection Luna was talked about was one of power, the power of the heart and the Silver Crystal. I don't know if I regret starting this quiet relationship with him, but I'm affrade to find out how I feel, because if I learn that It's not the right love or feeling, he could die..."

"...Luna said if a relationship under the power of the Luna pen was forged, it would become peminent and if I where to regret it, the person that used it would suffer, the other person, in this case Diamond, would die. I'm scaird to talk to him. What if it changes everything and it all goes wrong? I don't know how to stop the relationship from deepening. I think I understand now. why he was so crulel before though." Usagi smiled with a knew understanding and wisdom.

"Really? How?" Mina asked interested. "He wanted me to listen, he wanted to be heard." Usagi said sadly "I hate to admit it took me a long time to admit to myself that I ignored him and regected him. I think I can move on with my life and maybe help Diamond and Sapphire as well. I won't let them die because of my mistakes!" Usagi stood with a new ditermination and gestured for Lita and Mina to fallow her out of the guardain. "We'll stay with you every step of the way Bunny!" Mina said cheefully. Usagi breathed as smiled a little more, It was a smile of relief and hope. "I feel so much better! now that I've told someone everything." Usagi shouted, stretching out and breathing in the sweet scent of the flowers sarouning her.

"You'll show Diamond this guarden somday, and maybe get married in it." Mina said happly. Usagi looked at Mina with a red face. "Yah maybe we could be your brides mades!" Lita chimed in, her fist in the air. Usagi nodded. "I cant' wate to go with you guys and watch the fireworks, eat he food, and play all the games." Usagi said excitedly as she rememberd her family wating for her at home.

She had cheered up considerably in the past few minuts. It had been because she felt she didn't regret the bond she had made between Diamond and herself, things would work out in the end, they had to. "Think we should ask your mom for ice cream to bring?" Lita looked at Usagi, who's eye's widend with glee. "UH YES!" Usagi shriked and taged Lita, and the three giirls went racing to Usagi's . It was a stuped question realy, but Lita wanted to see Usagi smile and maybe if Diamod was around, he could see it too.

**Author's note! **

**Okay! I am done with this one and I can't wate to move on to the next one! _I know my spellings bad! and i'm wating for the reply and soon enough I can get it corrected compleatly._**

** It'll be a bit slower when school starts but I'll still uptdate within the month Remember! Feel free to ask questions, either about the fic or about me which ever? i don't care. and I have this all planed out. well kind of...but I have some good twists and the basic idea plotted out in my head, I jsut need to add the bits and peices. **


	5. A burning Flame part 1

_S__**asayaki**_

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for the reviews and support I also like the progress reports too! I know the last chapter my have been long and not have made a lot of perfect sense but I hope you got the jest. Now on to this great and beautiful chapter, and for all you Rei lovers **

**Please doesn't worry I have plans for this and I know in the series Rei cares for Usagi as much as the rest. **

**MWWWWAAAAAHHHAAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was your idea Glasshearts, by the way, just HOW do you expect me to tell you when I update when THER'S NO REPLY BUTTON???? It is nice to know that you love it though. **

**I know I'm evil and sometimes cruel, but I decided to have pity on Rei, if ya know about Inuyasha I side with Kagome, but there are certain times when I pity the Shinto Priestess Kikiyo. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. I do hope this chapter is as good as its predecessors. AND DON'T KILL ME! You can flame me, but flame me nicely...wait? IS there such thing as friendly flames??? Well criticize me if you want, but make it worth our time, you don't want to waste that now do you??? There might be some errors but I think I got the most of obvious ones.**

**and as I said thanks for all who have reviewed and even to those who just read it. I FEEL LOVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A Burning Flame**

**&**

**The Lost love**

**Part 1**

"HA! I BEAT YOU!" Usagi gasped her eyes wide open with shock at seeing her house ablaze. Fear coursed through her vanes.

Mina and Lita stopped dead behind in shock.

"Usagi, look!" Mina had tears in her eyes she pointed to her family huddled up in a corner of their front yard.

"MAMA!" Usagi screamed and ran towards her mother, father and little brother, who had obviously all escaped safely.

"Oh bunny!" Usagi's mother took hold of her daughter and hugged her tight, doing so, as if she let her go, she would be taken in by the flames.

"Mom what happened?" Usagi asked.

Her mother was quiet, but instead let her husband answer their daughter's question.

"Bunny...read this." He hesitated, his voice just above a whisper. He though if he should let his daughter read the note, but he settled on giving it to her, she had to know.

Usagi looked into her father's eyes they held more worry and fear than she'd ever seen. Not only that but they held anger and hatred within their depths as well. He slowly handed a small scribbled piece of paper Usagi and then waited patiently for her reaction. Usagi looked at her father and mother questioningly, they both looked terrified, pained and worried, and that scared her, she read through the note through sloly.

After a few moments passed, a chocked gasp escaped Usagi's throat, her hand shook as she held the note, fear and anger twisted and fought within her body trying to overcome the other.

"Bunny?" Ikuko looked at her daughter's expression.

Usagi looked up at her mother. Fear had won the battle. What was happening to her family?

Fear could be seen on her mother's dulcet features, she was crying, and buried her face in her hands and sopped. She kept saying that it was her fault they where in this situation and that they should leave her, but Usagi, nor Sammy could decipher any more of their mothers words.

"Why didn't you let me read it dad?" Sammy protested.

"Because your too young, you wouldn't understand and, it's something I was hoping to save you from" Usagi and Sammy's father said strictly.

"Bunny read it out loud!" Sammy commanded. He wanted to know too, He was just as worried as everybody else, he wanted to help if he could, but there wasn't anything he or Usagi could do.

She wasn't listening to him, if anything happened to their parents, she wouldn't lose Sammy too. She knew why her parents where keeping this from him, and why they let her read it. She thought over what she had just read, but still couldn't piece it together.

Her mother was regretting marrying her father, which she understood. That would be the only legitimist or logical expiation.

She knew her mother loved her family, including her husband, but she felt guilty for putting them all through this. Their home was on fire because of her, because she refused someone who lusted for her, and her husband saved her from a life of torment and misery, a life with no love. Everybody needed love to live…including Diamond.

"Ikuko! I love you! I had two beautiful children with you and I'm not leaving you for this, you know as well as I that we made the choice together and when I married you I knew what I was getting into. I stayed with you because I love you. You and our children" Kenji shook his wife vigorously, he was trying to let her know that not he, nor there children would hate her for her past mistakes.

Usagi knew what her mother was going through, better than anyone, but there was one big difference in the two men that where linked together by mere coincidence, the man that had been lusting after her mother was cold and evil, otherwise he wouldn't have threatened their lives, and the second, Diamond wanted to be heard and understood.

This man wanted, lusted and only cared for his own selfish needs, and had no right to be using the word love in any sentence.

They wouldn't leave her, not for anything Ikuko was a kind and gentle mother, like Usagi would be one day.

"I...I caused this." Ikuko uttered sadly.

"IKUKO listen to me! I won't leave you we _all _love you." Kenji looked at his wife comfortingly.

"Thank you." She whispered as she buried her head in her husband's chest.

That gesture between her parents mad her think of Diamond and how instead of him comforting her, she would comfort him, he needed support someone to speak to, and hopefully Usagi would be that person.

"BUNNY!" Sammy whined again. But this time Usagi looked up at her little brother she was about to tell him _no, _that she couldn't read it to him but her father spoke before she had a chance to explain.

"NO Bunny!" His father scolded, Usagi nodded and read the note to herself again.

_Dear Kenji & Ikuko_

_Kenji I promised that when you left with Ikuko you'de pay, I said that you couldn't get away, I would find you, and now that I have found you I will get my reveng. She's my Ikuko. You will both suffer, you and your children Love to you my dear Ikuko._

_Sincerely, Tsukowa_

No one broke up her family, no one. If he loved her mother, he wouldn't threaten them, Usagi would find out why he was doing this if it were the last thing she did.

Diamond never even steeped so low, in their conversations, Rini never came up, he tried to express his feelings, but Usagi never gave him the chance. She would change that as soon as this ordeal was over.

"Is this the person that set our house on fire?" Usagi asked, hugging her crying mother and looking at her father intently, reflecting the fear he had in her eyes.

"Yes, that man tried to kill me and take your mother seventeen years ago. Only because I married her, but I loved your mother and still do, I refuse to allow such an abusive man keep her, let alone touch your mother. He attempted to drag her into a loveless life and everybody needs love to survive. Her life would have become something no person would wish to live through. She probably would have died in his captivity, she's not an animal you could cage up and expect to obey."

Kenji kneeled down beside his wife and daughter, bringing Sammy into the protective hug to insure he was safe.

_I don't believe it! My mother is being stocked after by a mass murderer. What are we going to do? Suicide? Mom wouldn't do that, would she? Why does this remind me of Diamond? _Usagi thought over everything she's seen and been through as she snuggled into her mother's apron, she smelled like lemons, reminding her of the famous lemon pie she always made.

Usagi's eyes widened.

"Luna whereas Luna?" Ikuko looked at her daughter in surprise, she expected the question, she looked at her son and husband for an answer.

"We, don't know." Sammy said sadly.

"She's over here!" Mina called from the gates, and sure enough at her feet stood a black cat, her tale twitching.

"LUNA!" Usagi cried and scooped up the cat.

"I'm so sorry Bunny." Luna whispered.

"Don't be. You're alive, we all are, and right now that's all that matters." Usagi let tears fall into the cat's fur. She felt secure and untouchable. No one, to her knowledge was dead and all those that she loved where alive. His plan hadn't worked. Usagi let her guard down, if only for a moment. She'd been though so much, didn't she disserve to fell safe?

An evil and cruel laugh sounded throughout the yard and a chill ran through everyone's body.

"TSUKOWA!" Kenji yelled, he wanted desperately to protect his family and would risk his own life to do so.

"Daddy?" Usagi asked, seeing her worst fear before her eyes. She held up her hand to try and prevent him from getting any closer, there was a figure immerging from the flames his face was obscured by the darkness.

_He's mad! _Sammy thought as he coward behind his mother and Usagi.

"It seems your family is homeless." Tsukowa laughed darkly.

"Are you ready to suffer?" He asked, his eyes shown a revenge that had been burning in his soul for nearly all his life. "You leave my family alone!" Kenji held his arms out in an a sheild to protect those he loved. "I don't think so, you need to pay." Tsukowa stated plainly, he held up a gun.

"Don't you dare!" Ikuko yelled, tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Mama." Usagi whispered. "Sammy, Usagi. Stay behind me." Ikuko kneeled before her two children. Mina and Lita joined them. "Lita, Mina come here." Ikuko ordered.

Tsukowa smirked and he laughed wildly. "Get the girl." Tsukowa ordered.

Another man immerged from the shadows of the nearby trees and grabbed Usagi.

"Let her go!" Kenji yelled and tried to reached for his daughter, but he couldn't touch her in time.

She wasn't strong enough and was taken too quickly to get free by herself, He pulled out a gun on Tsukowa, but he shook his head and pointed to the man that held Usagi.

The man dragged her to stand in front of him. There was no point in shooting him, he was using Usagi as a shield, not only that but he was armed with a gun as well.

"What do you want?" Kenji dropped his gun before his feet in a gesture of surrender.

"What do I want?" Tsukowa repeated. Puting his hand on his chin in mock thought as he played the question in his head.

"I want Ikuko as I've said. I want you to suffer, and you and your children dead." Tsukowa pointed at the man holding Usagi before him, Lita and Mina screamed and struggled to keep their place, they couldn't risk transforming, or risk losing their powers forever.

Usagi once said that if anything where to happen to her, she would want them to continue in her place and protect the Earth.

The man pushed Usagi at Tsukowa's feet and kicked her a few times before he stepped aside.

"SUFFER!" Tsukowa shouted he pulled the trigger and shot Usagi multiple times.

Screams of pain erupted from her throat. As her mother screamed for her daughter, and Tsukowa to stop hurting her.

"NO MY BABY!" Ikuko shouted and held her son closer, protecting him from seeing what was being done to his sister.

It was too late, Sammy had already seen…

"_B...BUNNY! No you…You can't die." _Sammy's eyes where wide, he had never seen such violence and to see such pain and hurt in happen to his sister was painful enough to see let alone imagine what it was like, and for the first time, he let the people surrounding him see him cry.

Lita and Mina held still, hearing the screams of their beloved friend, leader, and princess. Their eyes where shut tight in an attempt to shut out the screams and pain, but it failed, their heart was suffering.

Usagi's body jerked at every shot that pierced her body, the mad man was shooting so fast and only aiming at her body instead at the vital organs, but still blood spilled from her just the same, and that was good enough for him. She was losing blood and would survive if he left now.

"GET OUT!" Kenji ordered, tears spelled from his eyes, he couldn't stand seeing his daughter endure so much pain, but then, could any parent stand it?

"Fine, your daughter should die within the hour anyway." Tsukowa left the house to burn, the grieving family to suffer, and Usagi to die.

"BUNNY!" Ikuko screamed as she ran to her daughter's side.

"Mom?" Usagi breathed, her ribs where cutting into her lungs and she struggled to breath.

"You'll be okay sweetheart; you'll be fine, your fathers going to call an ambulance."

Ikuko was trying to stay calm for the sake of her children, including Lita and Mina, but Usagi knew her father hadn't really called the paramedics.

She knew it was the end for her, and everybody knew it too. Usagi's condition was as bad as Tsukowa wanted.

She was bleeding at her side, cuts and broses covered her body, gunshot wounds bled and caused her pain, a trickle of blood escaped the corner of her mouth as she spoke.

"I love you mama, Sammy and Dad too, If I die, I want you to know that I have no regrets, accept for perhaps my grades, but Mina, Lita, If you two see him, tell him I don't regret meeting him, and that I know he's a kind person at heart."

Usagi's eyes where glazed over with tears, Lita and Mina both nodded in reply, they said nothing. Kenji didn't ask questions about the boy or man she was speaking of. His daughter was going to die and didn't need to be hassled. He believed that whoever it was she met, he was a fortune person to have met his daughter before this tragedy. He looked at Ikuko, she was holding her daughter's weak body to her breast. Tears of grief fell into Usagi's golden hair.

"Don't cry mom, I'll be fine, the pan will stop soon." Usagi smiled.

"I..I know sweetheart, I know." Ikuko hugged Usagi tighter before lying her down for some well needed rest.

It wasn't known weather Usagi would close her eyes and sleep forever or not, but if Usagi was at peace knowing she would die, than that brought her family at piece too.

"You two have better head home." Ikuko said, her voice shaking and they knew she was crying.

"Yes…of course." Mina said sadly, then took Lita's arm and walked away.

"We should leave them be, they, they need time to spend together."

Lita began sobbing and the two girls walked to Mina's house to be able to think of all that was happening.

"it's too bad the little princess won't live to see the morning light." A woman's voice laughed annoyingly. Her laugh was like hundreds of nails scraping on a corkboard and it was unbearable for all who were withinin the mile.

"Emerald! What do you want?" Usagi's horse voice called out, she coughed blood and more tricks escaped the corners of her mouth and dripped onto her already torn and bloody kimono. She wasn't in the mood or the condition to fight.

"Don't give me that WENCH! I've come to kill you, not that you had a chance of survival to begin with." Emerald was getting pleasure from looking at Usagi's bleeding form her pained eyes, but there was something else that she couldn't figure out, something that she'd never seen before.

Usagi looked up at the woman, as though to beg her to spare her family.

"Don't strain yourself, I won't attack those mortals, I've only come to deliver the killing blow to you, I have no interest in your _precious _family." Emerald mocked and closed her fan, revealing her pale face and brown eyes that shone a burning hatred toward Usagi.

She hated the girl with every fiber of her being. She would get her revenge soon enough and Diamond along with it.

"Why do you want to kill my daughter? She didn't do anything to you." Ikuko asked. What would she want with their daughter?

"Didn't do anything to me?" Emerald shirked in disbelief.

"You wish to know why I want to kill her. I'll tell you! She blinded my Prince, clouded his mind with her innocence, she somehow made him love her, and for that she will pay. She stole him from me and that's why I plan to take her life! Don't you dare tell me she didn't do anything to me!"

Emerald disappeared and reappeared beside Usagi's weak body, she reached to strangle Usagi, but Ikuko said something that stopped her, she only managed to touch the skin of the last Lunarian, just before she tuned to the girl's mother.

"Usagi's innocence is a part of her personality, her soul, if someone loves her, than that is there will, and no one can force love. Love is something that must be given willfully, it's precious and if the man you speak of loved may daughter, than he gave his heart willfully. Love is a gift, and therefore must be given with caution as well as good judgment."

Ikuko placed a gentle hand over Emerald's but she pulled away, and grabbed Usagi's throat and squeezed

"No it's not loved its _love! _He's obsessed with her! He's mine! CAN YOU HEAR ME PRINCESS? HE'S MINE!" Emerald squeezed harder then grabbed Usagi, and ignoring Ikuko's plea. She didn't want to believe it, she wouldn't believe it. She refused to let the woman's words reach her, she didn't want it to be true and in her mind it wasn't true. Diamond couldn't truly love this girl, he loved _her _not the bleeding mess that feebly tried to fight her.

Emerald through Usagi into the fire, she hit a support beam, it split in two and Usagi slid to the ground, leaving a trail of spattered blood in her wake. Emerald hadn't had enough; she wanted to insure that the incarnation of Serenity would die a slow and painful death. She advanced on the helpless girl; Usagi could do nothing but watch as Emerald dragged her through the flames by her hair, burning her.

This blood and pain wasn't enough, no. Emerald wanted more suffering; she wanted to see more blood stain Usagi's pretty face. She wanted Serenity to scream. She was throne upward, Emerald teleported just above Usagi, both still in mid air, then Emerald mercilessly kicked her to the ground, she landed on her stomach, making it harder to breath. Blood stained her face.

_She doesn't look so pretty now does she? Prince Diamond will surly reward me. _Emerald thought as she looked at the girl she despised. She would insure she would die painfully.

Usagi had suffered enough and if this continued, her family would suffer as well.

"I...I won't...l…Let you!" Usagi pulled the silver crystal from her kimono and held it up.

"I don't think so!" Emerald appeared and swiftly kicked the locket from Usagi's hand; it flew a little ways away and gleamed in the moonlight.

"You will never be...The annoying wretch again." Emerald spat, she stepped on the locket and in doing so shattered the crystal into a thousand glittering pieces.

She laughed at the hapless look on Usagi's face; she then stepped on Usagi's back, crushing her lungs under the pressure of her own body.

"Die." Emerald whispered before kicking Usagi over onto her back.

Emerald wanted to see the pain emanate from her eyes when she breathed her last, she then jumped back and onto a light pole, she concentrated her dark energy.

"It's the end for you! Die now! _Princess_!" Emerald yelled as the dark energy once again surrounded her fists and she let them strike, dark spheres of energy impacted on Usagi. The screams of pain and laughter where heart wrenching.

"At last!" Emerald scratched, she appeared the unconscious Usagi and kicked her hard, just to see if she was truly dead. She didn't move or open her eyes.

"I didn't think you where this weak." Emerald sneered, her excretion changed from a taunting smirk, to an angry grimes, she kneeled down and placed a hand on Usagi's throat, no pulse, she checked her wrists, no pulse, she then leaned down and placed her head on Usagi's breast, no heartbeat, she wasn't breathing.

"She's dead at last." Emerald stated triumphantly. and looked at her shocked family.

"Be grateful, I was going to kill you but she'd rather die. I'm done here." Emerald stood and tuned her back, smiling.

"NO BUNNY! Wake up wake up!" Ikuko fell to her knees beside her one and only daughter, Usagi's family surrounded her and continued to call her name, as though she where only sleeping and refused to wake up.

"Emerald!" Two voices called in anger.

"Sailor scouts, what pleasure." Emerald's voice was indifferent and cold.

"We'll get you!" Jupiter cried as she lunged at the green Nega Warrior with revenge written in her eyes, Emerald dodged the attack and laughed at the two girls mockingly.

"VINUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Emerald didn't seem to care if she was attacked; she'd got what she wanted.

"I don't care if you attack me a thousand times, I killed the princess and now I have no quarrel with you.

"Shut-up!" Mina cried.

"Oh little girl got a boo, boo? Ha the future belongs to us now. Nothing can stop me!" Emerald laughed.

"REMEMBER EMERALD YOU MESS WITH FIRE! YOU GET BURNED!" Vinus and jupiter tuned to see Mars standing there with tears in her eyes. \

"I never got to apologize for my mistake, and now I'll never be able to say I'm sorry." Mars looked down at Usagi's motionless body.

"Emerald! YOU'LL PAY! MARS FIRE...IGNIGHT!" The flame attack missed, making Mars angrier and the woman that slew her leader laughed her sickening and vicious laugh.

"REMERALD!" A man's voice echoed and Emerald stopped dead, and tuned around to see her Prince.

"Diamond!" Venues said relieved.

"I thought I told you not to come here, nor get involved Emerald. You're in the way. Leave!" Diamond ordered earthly. He was dressed in black, he wore tight leather pants, with a matching vest, that revealed his chest and strong muscles it made him seem more like a biker than a Prince.

_I haven't seen him dress like that! _Venous though, wishing Usagi where still alive to see him.

"Leave?" Sammy ran and stood in-between Jupiter and Venus, Mars just stood and watched.

"Sammy stay out of this." Jupiter cried.

"NO WAY! If that guys the witch's boss, I'm telling him! I'M TELLING HIM THAT SHE KILLED MY SISTER!" Sammy had tears in his eyes and Venus brought him into a hug and looked at Diamond, her eyes begged him to believe Usagi's brother.

"No Diamond their lying." Emerald whined in fake innocents and grabbed Diamond's arm, but he pulled away and stepped closer to Sammy. The young twelve year old looked up at him. '

"Tell me, what happened?" Diamond kneeled and was face to face with Sammy.

"My sister Usagi...was,was shot a lot of times and dying It's her fault she's dead! She strangled her, then through her into the fire, dragged her out and kicked her, she was already losing a lot of blood, but then she attacked with creepy dark power." Sammy explained as he looked angrily at Emerald who just crossed her arms and smirked.

Sammy got madder and tried attacking Emerald but Diamond stopped him and told him to show him his sister.

Diamond stopped when he stepped on the shattered remains of the Silver Crystal.

Sammy tried pulling him further but Diamond refused, he could see clearly who this boy's sister gazed upon Usagi's face, it was covored with tears and blood, her eyes where blank, as though joust had her heart taken.

"Emerald what did you do?" Diamond's voice was low, Emerald couldn't tell if he was pleased or angry but assumed the best, for her that is.

"I killed her," Emerald answered simply, she seemed to be proud of this and Diamond cut her off, he was disgusted at her cockiness and wouldn't tolerate it.

"You killed her? I told you not to get involved and I seem to recall that I also said that you would be severely punished if you did so, but this? No you disserve a far grater punishment than I had in mind." Diamond turned to Emerald his eyes reflecting the flames that seemed to be a symbol from hell.

He walked around Emerald, his back faced the fire now, and Emerald continued gaze into his darkened violet eyes.

It was a look he had never given her, and she mistook hatred for love, but her eyes widened when Diamond held his hand high, a black crystal dagger formed. He was planing to kill her, joust as she had killed Usagi

"You will, pay Emerald." Diamond stated coldly.

"Diamond please. I saved you from her, can't you see?" Emerald stepped away from him, fearing, she now realized the look he was giving her was hatred.

"Saved me?" Diamond repeated as though it where a joke.

"No you've done nothing, and you will die for your mistake." He then through Emerald against a light pole, plunged the blade into her chest, he turned the dagger inside her body, making her writhe.

Emerald screamed and begged for mercy. "Did you give Serenity mercy? NO. Did you stop it when she begged? No." Diamond interrogated as he continue to twist Emerald's insides in a painful knot, prolonging her death.

Diamond wanted Emerald to suffer just as she had wanted Usagi to suffer.

"She never begged for mercy! She never begged me to stop. All she asked was for her family to be spared!" Emerald screamed, but Diamond didn't stop, he was too blinded by anger and grief to seas his tormenting.

"She's a strong woman Emerald. She takes what comes to her, and because _I love her_, because she was strong! I will avenge her death! A life for a life, Isn't that a nice exchange? You killed her, now I'll kill you." Diamond pulled the blade out slowly and Emerald screamed again.

"Heh you won't go to the same place as Serenity had. Your soul will burn in hell an eternal fire, exactly where you belong." Diamond took one last swift plunge with the dagger and stabbed Emerald in her cold heart.

She no longer breathed she no longer screamed, she no longer struggled against Diamond's powerful arms. No she was now dead, killed by Diamond's hand.

"Serenity can now rest in piece." Diamond uttered sadly.

He threw Emerald's body into the fire. She would burn in life just as she would in death. He tuned to the people surrounding Usagi and whom where all looking at him.

He looked upon the body of the woman that he still and would forever love, he stepped closer, his feet dragging, he could feel the excruciating pain come into his body, he fell to his knees beside Usagi, he brushed her hair away from her face, it was still warm but he could sense death, or was it his imagination? She truly did look as though she only sleeping.

He held her in his arms, her father was obviously restraining himself from doing something, Diamond covered her eyes and closed them, but Diamond knew better, she wasn't breathing; there was no heartbeat, no rhythmic heartbeat to ease his worries.

He knew he would never get the chance to see her beautiful smile. He knew he would never hear her laugh. He knew she would never say the words that he had longed to see escape her lips.

"I'm unsure if you can hear me Serenity, but…I…love...you." Diamond whispered to her. He held her face up to his own, it was painful to see her in blood and tears, but he couldn't leave without saying goodbye. He would never forgive himself if he left.

"Diamond." Venus stepped closer, Diamond instinctively held Usagi closer. "Stay where you are." He commanded, His tone was strong and angry, as though it where her fault Usagi was dead.

Diamond didn't look away from Usagi. "She said something to us before you came." Jupiter said, hoping he would listen.

"I don't want to hear it." Diamond replied coldly, it was the truth; he didn't want to hear about how she hated him. How she wished she never met him. Couldn't he have this moment? Where he knew she didn't hate him?

"It's just...she said she didn't regret meeting you! She said she knew you where a kind person at heart." Venus added in before Diamond could say anything.

"Did you truly say that Serenity? Did you truly mean it?" Diamond whispered into Usagi's ear as though she would answer him.

_She should regret meeting me, if I didn't meet her, than perhaps she would still be alive. I would rather die than live without her. I would suffer all over again if It was mean to keep her alive. _Diamond thought as he gently kissed Usagi's still warm lips in hopes that she would awaken. Diamond opened his eyes only to feel his heart break.

He'd hoped he'd be looking into ocean blue eyes, but he painfully realized the painful truth was that she was gone and out of his life, and there was nothing in his power to bring her back.

"We're sorry." Venus said, placing a hand on Diamond's shoulder.

"Usagi was a good person, you where one of the few fortunate people to have met her." Ikuko said comfortingly.

Diamond nodded in response. There was nothing he could say. He stood once he had said his final farewell.

"Wait! Um ah." Jupiter was unsure of what Diamond was about to do, but saw that he was walking closer to them. "Thank you." Jupiter stammered.

"For what?" Diamond questioned bitterly before turning to Usagi's parents.

"You may not know it but Usagi cared for you." Rei stated, she didn't know what else to say, she supposed that there was nothing more to be said.

Diamond walked back to Usagi. "Will you please bury this with her?" Diamond seemingly pulled a book out from out of nowhere. He handed it to Ikuko.

"Of course dear." She accepted it kindly and looked at the man before her. She could see the pain and grief in his eyes, he truly did love her daughter and proved it in unexpected ways.

"Goodbye." Diamond said as walked towards the flames, he stopped for a short moment, then turned.

"Sailor Scouts, remember this. I am not going to give you mercy when next we meet, I will fight you to the death. I am going to wish you luck. I plan on destroying this planet and I dare you to try and stop me." Diamond gave Jupiter, Mars and Venus their warning before disappearing.

Author's Note:

**HA DONE! Oh boy I'm so evil!!!!!! Ok Usagi...well you'll just have to see.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me for being so cruel! But this had to play a part in the story!**


	6. A burning Flame part 2

_**Sasayaki**_

**Author's note:** Sorry It's taken so long I thought I had something else going with another chapter 6 but I thought of this instead and the other one's a good start for chapter 7 I hope you don't hate me for it.

For each person who's reviewed and supported me from chapter one...THANKS YOU! I love each and every one of you for the support, the tips, the Ideas and everything else, There Is a dedication at the bottom for the person who lent me their story, it's a beautiful piece that I thought would go good with this particular part.

Now I am pleased to present! CHAPTER 6! Pleas enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**A burning Flame & the Lost love**

**Part 2**

Rain was pouring outside and the piano could be heard. The song symbolized a broken and torn man who had lost everything dear to him, and so he played for the woman he had lost. His voice lost and filled with emotion. The song was titled "_Looking into your eyes Life changing Realization" _He had written and was singing the lyrics that meant his pain and remaining questions.

_I met you on the day of grief; you never wavered from my mind. I looked into your eyes and saw my life or what it could be. Saw my life with you. _

_You never expected and nor did I, but I fell in love. Tell me what is left for me? _

_When you left my life I fell. How can I expect to live...without you? _

_I NEED YOU! I need you with me. _

_I never wanted to leave. I never wanted to say goodbye, but you mad me go! SERENITY WHY DID YOU MAKE ME GO? _

_Did you hate me? Loathe me? Did you possibly love me? Or pity me? Once you left my sight, left my life, I was lost and completely alone. My life fell apart and I never wanted to live again. _

_I lost control, I lost my hope, I lost my love, and I lost my life when you left me. I said I didn't want to live, I still don't._

_Why did you have to leave me? Why...Why? Did you hate me did you...love me?_

_How I wish you loved me. I remember the day you changed my life, I know we only met, but the moment I saw you I knew you could change me and the life I led. _

_Did I do something wrong? Was loving you a crime? If so than I would die happy for that sin, so long as you knew and accepted my love. I have so many questions, but they can no longer be answered. _

_All because you left me alone to live. I want to fallow you! I want to prove to you. What did I have to do to show you my love? MY PAIN MY HURT!_

Diamond took his hands away from the piano keys and placed the song he had written inside a leather folder where there rested several other songs he had written. Each and every one dedicated to Serenity, or Usagi. Songs written by him that expressed his hope, his love and his despair.

He'd planed to play these songs before her one day, in an attempt at winning her love, but ever sense she died he had lost all faith in the world that was now his home. He and drowned his despair in his music and words that couldn't even begin to express his love completely.

His music and poetry represented much of what he felt. He was just as human as any other person on this planet that held such life. They shone their feelings through music and poetry, just as he could. Not a soul on Earth understood that he held emotions such as love, loyalty, loneliness and kindness.

The people of Nemeses possessed these feelings too. Endymion never gave him the chance to prove this. He was no true king to his people, and that was one of the reasons for Diamond's hatred towards him.

Only Sapphire knew his brother possessed such talents in showing his emotions and no one would so long as he lived. Diamond's most recent song, that he had written only in a few hours was dedicated to Usagi and was still incomplete just as he was and probably would be for some time.

"Diamond? Brother?" Sapphire walked into the room where Diamond sat leaning over the piano. He knew his brother well enough to know he was well past the state of denial. After all he was the one to see Serenity's lifeless body and hold it in his arms.

Diamond didn't speak nor acknowledged his brother. He merely sat there in his misery, not knowing what to do or think.

"I'm going to bed Sapphire. I think its best that I try and sleep it off and hope this was just a nightmare." Diamond stood and placed the folder on a shelf that stood beside his bedroom door.

"Brother! It's important." Sapphire stood in Diamond's path, insuring that his brother did not sleep till he received the news he had come to deliver. Diamond made no attempt to move his brother.

"Sapphire, why can I not just rest?" Diamond was not angry, he didn't know how he felt anymore, and all he knew was that he wanted Serenity.

"Not now! The one who had called the rebellion was Amethyst our brother!" Sapphire looked at his brother the information didn't seem to register in his mind. He had suffered so much all ready.

"I see. something else to think over and deal with." Diamond held no emotion in his voice. Sapphire was stunned at Diamond.

What was he going to do? Would Diamond surrender their kingdom to their brother and die to pursue Serenity? "Stand aside." Sapphire did as he was told and watched the door close behind Diamond.

_Dear Serenity_

_I am writing to you in hopes that I can express to you how I feel it is raining outside, as it always has and here I am, again, another night of loneliness…. My sides of the bed warm while the other, colder than arctic air. I was saving the side for you, for our wedding day. However, you're spending it with him. The man that lacks any sense, class, love, or understanding. How dare that miscreant take you away from me? He doesn't deserve to see your smile, touch your flower petal face, and to hear a laugh that could dissipate rain clouds. You're the only one that can stifle my thunderstorms, and dry the endless tears._

_A part of me died when you were taken from me. Ripped from my being like limbs, my dearest queen….not a day goes by when you're not the center of my world. My sweet Serenity, you're name is also symbolic too, my sweet. You're my peace, my state of mind._

_Darling, my darling, if you were here, I would apologize for trying to kidnap Small Lady. It was the only way that I was sure that I would be able to gaze upon the goddess that is you. I'm also sorry for abducting you, but the one thing that I won't apologize for is how I feel about you. I had a dream for both of us, a dream that you and I would reign king and queen, and rule a world of infinite bliss. That dream is just what it is, dearest, a dream. You'll never know of the void that was put into my heart. One so deep that not even a black hole could compare._

_I only wish for your happiness, you know that. Just know that I would give you the world just to hear your laugh, or to see you smile. If I could go back in time, things would be so different between us. I've thought about it all the time. Not to embarrass you, but I've thought about what would've happened, if we'd made love._

_I'm a fan of old tradition; I would've waited until our honeymoon. You may not believe it, but I'm a virgin….I wanted you to be my first, to hear my cries of ecstasy for you, for you to know that you've completed my world. How I'd longed to hear your cries of passion! My heart soars at the thought! Forgive me, love…ah, I could imagine your cheeks turn a lovely rose color. I would hold you in my arms, kiss your forehead, and tell you that everything will be fine._

_One other thing that I have thought about is the possibility of having children, or maybe just one if you'd like. I know it would have those beautiful eyes of yours, and about the hair, who knows? I would be fine with either yours or mine. If we had a boy, I would to name him after Sapphire, my late brother, to honor him. As for a young lady, I would be forever smitten to have her named after you._

_As I've said before, these are all just fantasies. So here, I lie, alone, and cold, seeking the comfort of my angel. One that could show me the sweet Serenity of life._

_You're always loyal Prince Diamond_

It was a letter that he had written only a moth ago, most nights where as he had described, lonely, cold, and now, loveless. The letter was worn from being read and reread so many times."I miss you." Diamond whispered.

He chucked when he'd mentioned Sapphire as his late brother, Serenity had revived him, and so he was no longer dead. It was a concept he'd wondered about. The rest of the letter went trough his mind like wildfire each thought and fantasy pierced him. He'd wanted so much for all of it to be real, but now there was no hope of such a life.

The rain continued to pore, as if crying for him and the woman he loved. It would never be "loved" it would always and forever be love. He couldn't stop loving her, who could?

"Sasayaki?" Diamond called, there was no reply.

"Sasayaki!" Diamond repeated more urgently.

_I had told her to stay here; she couldn't have gotten out could she?_

"She left me too then." Diamond told himself.

"I suppose she left after she thought I abandoned her." Diamond took in a deep breath, trying to stop his body from shaking. Out of fear or out of grief he didn't know.

Where was Sasayaki? She was still the one creature in this universe that could comfort him. Did something happen to her?

Scratching noises where coming from the window. Was that a tree branch? No. It was too harsh and intent to be a tree.

"Sasayaki?" Diamond rushed to the window and threw it open. There before him stood a dripping and soggy blue-eyed white cat.

"Meow!"

* * *

**Dedication** Ok I thank you for lending me your story or beautiful poem, I personally think it's a poem but I still love it. And this dedication is to...Madam Pegasus a great writer, she was kind enough to dedicate this story to me. Thank you for that and thank you for allowing me to use this I can't thank you enough. I do wonder though, would this be considered a cliffy?? Hope you liked the chapter.

I'm also sorry if the first song part doesn't make much sense and or doesn't sound good. Pleas forgive me, but I'll change it if necessary, or if someone wants me to. I might just edit it but I don't know at this point. bye!


	7. Morning

**Sasayaki**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon but I would love to. But too bad I don't, not to mention I would probably corrupt the entire storyline! Ha, ha!

**Author's Note: **"Oh and I love the Gaico Gecko!"

By the way It crossed my mind when Leena and April reviewed, my name is Lina like I've said before, but my cousin's name is April. It's an interesting concept.

Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me going and those whom read what I write that make me work harder. It's probably time to say, if I haven't already to say that I'm not the type or person to want or demand reviews just because it looks popular on the list.

I believe myself to be the type of person who loves to write for the readers. Yes even for those who are too shy to review and say something. I don't say…

"If I don't get 11 reviews I'm not updating" No it's too much to expect of people and I'm grateful for the reviews I get, especially those people that share Ideas and suggestions. And for that I thank you.

Sorry Madam Pegasus, I need to use your story one more time.

Now I present! Chapter 7!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Morning**

The cat was soggy and wet, it had obviously been in the rain for quite some time, and from the looks of it in some dirt as well.

"Sasayaki?" Diamond stepped closer to the cat, it didn't respond, only stared at him curiously, as though it didn't recognize him.

"It's me." Diamond tried to pick up the kitten but of course it stepped back. Fear glazed over its eyes as though it was afraid that Diamond would hurt it.

"I won't harm you." Diamond whispered comfortingly, he continued his attempts of scooping up the cat but it always retreated.

Diamond stood, thinking of what to do. Sasayaki never did this, what's the matter with her? He hadn't noticed that the cat had settled itself in the actual Sasayaki's bed.

Once Diamond had realized the cat was no longer at his feet but in the cat bed he closed the door and strode toward the cat.

"I told you to stay inside..." Diamond's voice was caught in his throat; a wave of cold realization hit him.

This was not his companion. This was not Sasayaki, but merely a stray cat that coincidently held similar blue eyes to his beloved friend. Yes the cat was wet, but its fur held tainted grayness to it, this cat was much older than Sasayaki.

"You're not Sasayaki, are you?" Diamond stared at the cat who had curled up comfortably it opened its eyes and meowed in reply.

How could he mistake this cat for Sasayaki? Or hear her meow when this one was not the gentle whisper he always heard when Sasayaki was in his presents.

It was a shocking reality, where was his sweet, gentle and comforting cat? This wasn't her. Diamond knew that, he dared not touch the cat, but, perhaps Sasayaki sent him, knowing that he would permit a feline friend of hers to stay with them.

He had no problem with the un-expected. What he did have a problem with was the fact that is cat hadn't returned. She hadn't accompanied this newcomer. He searched his room high and low he searched everywhere, but still no sine of her.

Another thought crossed Diamond's mind. He hadn't fed Sasayaki her dinner yet, perhaps she would be hungry She would surly immerge from her hiding place once she heard or smelled her kitty treats.

Sapphire sat in the living room, on one of the cushy arm-chares that Diamond enjoyed. He had been thinking of what torment and misery Diamond had lived, even before he was born he endured torture far beyond a human's expectations or nightmares.

It wasn't till he had come to a conclusion that he would help Diamond find a woman to comfort and ease his pain, it was then that Diamond came out of his room and entered the kitchen.

"Diamond, brother what are you doing?" Sapphire stared at his brother as though he was watching him do a magic trick that he himself could not accomplish.

"Sasayaki." Diamond replied plainly, he was extracting a box of kitty kibble and began shaking in loudly.

"What about Sasayaki?" Sapphire stood and began searching for the tiny kitten.

"I haven't seen her since I left." Diamond answered, still shaking the box.

"She is rather small brother. Perhaps she's in your coat pocket." Sapphire sat back down and began to read an engaging book he had been reading to calm his nerves and mind.

"That's it!" Diamond exclaimed, he than dropped the box and began searching the many pockets of the jacket he had left behind, but still no Sasayaki.

"I can't lose her too Sapphire!" Diamond threw the jacket aside and buried his face in his hands as he sat in the opposite chare from Sapphire.

"You'll find her brother she's probably taking a nap under something we've overlooked. Cats like quiet." Sapphire patted Diamond's back as he reassured his brother.

It seemed to work, though Diamond was quiet for some time, he was still morning the death of his beloved and feared the worst for his dearest cat.

"Brother, you know you have to go to her funeral." Sapphire stated matter-of-factly. He didn't want to tare his brother's heart apart. He deserved to say goodbye.

"I...I know Sapphire." Diamond whispered as he placed the box of food on the counter. He hadn't wanted to think about that, He didn't want to see her tear and bloodstained face in his mind. It was just too much for him to handle.

He blamed her death on himself, he believed that if he had gone through his suicide, he would hopefully be there to welcome her or insure her pain was not to be ignored but instead to be healed, he prayed that he could heal her pain, and she heal his, but it wasn't meant to be.

Fate made sure of that, fate, who ever or what ever it was, obviously wanted him to suffer and in doing so, took away the one true thing he needed.

What did he have left? Nothing, absolutely nothing of her accepts the painful and precious memories of her glares, her tears, a mere glimpses of her smile. He recalled her terrified scream, and her tearstained face, but that wasn't enough was it?

No the memory of blood shrouding her delicate body had to enter his mind that was already aching from the thoughts. He had only remembered one smile, and would give anything if just to see it one last time, he would give the universe if he could just to hear her voice tell him she forgave him and loved him in return or even acknowledged it. Was he truly doomed to suffer an unlivable life?

A week past after Usagi's death and her funeral was held on a Saturday at her favorite wedding chapel. She had hoped to marry there one day, it wasn't meant to be.

Diamond was standing fare from the crowd, overlooking the scenery and the people morning over the young woman they all cared for. After everyone left, Diamond walked to the headstone that held a small, smiling picture of Usagi, It was taken on her birthday, the birthday that Diamond didn't know occurred.

"Sapphire do you think I'll go where she is when I die?" Diamond whispered as he lye pure white roses over her name.

"If you play your cards right and try heard to protect this planet just as she did, or died trying." Sapphire replied sadly as the rain begun to fall, seemingly crying for the two brothers who had lost nearly everything they held dear.

There was still now sign of Sasayaki and Diamond was losing nearly all hope.

A small meow was heard and Diamond looked down. It was what he had been hoping for.

"Sasayaki!" Diamond picked up the small cat and held her protectively in his arms. Blue eyes stared at him, searching, but for what?

Sasayaki thought he'd be at her funeral, after all he did love her, and that was proven this night.

_I wonder if he'll move on. _She thought to herself as she was carried back home.

"I miss her Sasayaki." Diamond whispered.

Usagi jerked when he spoke. He had been quiet for so long and she wasn't expecting him to speak again till they got back.

"I wish you could have met her." Diamond added, he meant what he said, as he always did when things concerned Serenity.

How where things going to happen now? It seemed like things where becoming worse but what could be done? Sasayaki wondered who was the leader of the rebellion. What was he or she planning for Diamond and his family? What did they have against them?

It couldn't be told at this point. What was going happen to Usagi? Was she still Usagi? Or was she someone completely different?

Would Diamond let her go, even though she wasn't truly dead? Would he ever find out that she was Sasayaki? Would he move on with his life and live alone or find someone else?

To be completely truthful she didn't want him to move on without her, but if worst came to worst it couldn't be helped and she would have to accept it.

What would it be like to truly be dead and to look down on Diamond and not be able to do a thing about his pain and hurt?

* * *

**Author's note:** Ok this is as much as I could come up with at this point sorry people! I'm kind of on Writer's block, I do know what's going to happen though so don't worry I just need to straighten a few things up in the next chapter. I know some of this is misspelled but I'll work on it.


	8. Darkness in the Heart

_**Sassayaki**_

_**Author's note:**__** Thanks for the reviews guys and Ladybug I wouldn't pare Usagi up with anybody else so of course its going to be Usagi Diamond pairing. I'm sorry for the misspellings, but I'm working on correcting it from the start, so please be patient. **_

_**Ok so I'm on a role, I wonder what you people will think of this I know it's random but hay, it adds to the drama! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Darkness in the Heart**_

_I can't remember what happened after the battle with Emerald. What does mom mean avenged me? Did I die? I needed to see him. I couldn't move or say anything to tell them I was alive, if he knew he wouldn't feel so guilty, I know he feels that way. I don't even remember hearing their voices; it was like I was in complete darkness. Is that how Diamond felt all his life? _Usagi thought to herself as nuzzled Diamond's neck, making him laugh in his sleep.

"He really does...care for me." Usagi couldn't finish her sentence, she had to make sure he was ok, she knew he'd been hurt badly by her supposed death. _I came to him as an innocent kitten, with an intention in using the information that we could use to defeat his clan. He took me in and took care of me. He's not cold, he's not bad, he just can't be and I'm going to prove it, and do all in my power to help him! I promise that!" _Usagi came to that conclusion and made it her mission to protect and help Diamond defeat his rebellion.

When they got him he had looked down at her and in turn she looked down in guilt. Usagi truly did feel guilty, for everything. First using him, then disobeying him, and then lying to him about her identity. He only wanted the best for her, and lying to him like this was one of the crudest and most hurtful things she could ever do. Was she making the right choice?

Diamond picked up the kitten and held her tight. Usagi knew he was crying, and made an attempt to cheer him up. He brought her to his room and just looked into her eyes. As though, he was looking for something in their depths. "She, she's dead." Diamond buried his face in her fur, she knew this would happen. "I...I never got the..." Diamond had tried to say he didn't get the opportunity to declare his love, but he had told her, she didn't hear him. "I was so worried about you; I didn't want to lose you like I lost her." Diamond explained. He looked like a lost little boy, who had suffered a great loss.

The rain still tapped on the windows, but Usagi didn't realize its rhythmic sound, she was too comforted by Diamond's presents and the fact that he was still alive. Before her supposed death and the discovery of Tsukowa and his infatuation with her mother. She had felt something was going to happen, something terrible. This hatred she felt was directed towards Diamond, but why? Who could truly hate Diamond like that? Usagi could think of people who despised him, but never hate him with this hungry possession, this person, from what Usagi could sense was thirsting, thirsting for blood.

"Brother!" Sapphire came into the master bedroom to find his sleeping brother's tearstained face and Sasayaki in his arms. "Diamond!" You found Sasayaki!" Sapphire walked to his brother's side and began petting the cat. The other elderly cat, of which remained un-named walked in to find Sasayaki in Diamond's embrace, he jumped up into Sapphire's un-expecting arms. "Oh I'm sorry we forgot about you." Sapphire laughed. "You may keep him if you like Sapphire." Diamond said sleepily, he looked out the window, the skies where clearing now. The moon came out for its late night greeting. "Thank you, brother." Sapphire said before he left the room with the elderly cat. He took one last glance a Diamond before leaving, wondering exactly how he would deal with his problems.

_My brother Diamond never truly had the chance to be a child, he was throne into adulthood when our mother went missing, when we where only boys Diamond willfully took responsibility for me and never gave it a second thought. We fought once in a while, but then, don't siblings fight about something once in a while? I remember he made a promise to me, that he'd make our life's better, happier, filled with love and light. That was the promise he made to me, and in turn I made a promise to him. I promised that he would find love, a woman that could cure any illness he had, ease the pain, and even protect him from the darkness that mercilessly attacked his heart and mind. He would fall in love with a woman that could love him for who he was and not the title, not the past that our family created, but love him in return love him for the man he is. He told me that if he where to fall in love, that fortunate woman would have beautiful deep blue eyes, eyes that he could get lost in, and perhaps never want to be found again._

_He said she would have hair of gold and a laugh that could muffle his deepest cries of misery she would cure that pain that pierced his heart. He did fall in love with that woman, but it's un-known as to if she loved him in return. She died, leaving my brother to wonder and stand in the darkness that she once protected him form, even if she didn't know it. She still protected him with the hope that they could be together. Perhaps that wasn't the woman, perhaps it wasn't meant to be. Diamond has now lost the hope he had. She didn't know how a single word a single cry of his name drove him to his knees. She kept him chained without even knowing it, she most likely would be the person that wouldn't want to keep a man chained down, but he risked his life for her, and died, the questions remain, How, why, and did she ever care for my brother, at one point or another?_

Diamond held Sasayaki in his arms tighter and sobbed, Sapphire couldn't tell weather it was for Serenity, if it was all his stress and burdens being released or if it was joy for the return of his beloved companion. He heard these sobs before, but only when he had been rejected and when their mother disappeared. He remembered it, when their own father had sent away their dear mother; they knew not where she was now. It no longer mattered so much, Serenity was the one who was gone now, and unlike their mother, they knew what had become of Usagi, or did they?

Sapphire re-entered Diamond's room, he was unsure of what to do or say, but in either case both grown men eventually got lost in their own thoughts, one fidgeting, one tapping his foot on the floor impatiently, perhaps waiting for an answer that wasn't pleasant to their mind. By now Diamond was pacing the room, no longer shedding tears, his face was that of a man that had grown, gained wisdom, guidance and had made his weaknesses his strength. He seemed to be thinking of a plan, or figuring ways to put his life back together. What _was _he thinking? Why was he tormenting himself with thoughts that caused him pain? Did they cause him pain now? Seeing her face, her rare smiles, and few moments spent. What did he make of them now?

"Brother please your making me nervous." Sapphire tried calming Diamond but failed to do so. "Adamant? I disowned him from the family and banished him years ago! All because of his lust for power and blood. He may have been our eldest brother but I was the one who became heir the throne." Diamond threw himself onto the bed in an act of frustration and fatigue. "Yes I know." Sapphire whispered and stood before leaving the bedroom. "Thank you Sapphire, I'll se what can be done, if there's one thing I know, it's my own family affairs and Adamant's weaknesses." Diamond's voice was muffled by the pillow, but Sapphire understood, He took his leave a few moments later.

_So the enemy is his older brother? _Usagi thought as she tried to get Diamond's attention. He continued to pas the room after lifting himself off the bed, still in thought, what about? It was hard to see, it seemed that Diamond had completely shut himself from all who closely knew him. Usagi couldn't even read his eyes, was he isolating himself from her? This couldn't be answered, not yet at least. It was a few moments later that Diamond through himself on the bed again in frustration and this time, grief. He looked exhausted and much older than he truly was.

"Sasayaki, I lost her, and if I had only gotten there a few moments sooner, I could have prevented her death." Diamond turned over on the bed, his violet eyes glazed over with tears. "I would do anything...to get her back." Diamond murmured before falling into an uneasy sleep. Usagi felt guilty but still. Even if she where to show herself, he wouldn't believe it, but maybe perhaps a little later. One thing she knew for sure was that he felt guilty and that it was partly her fault for causing such misery. She felt as though she didn't deserve his love, after all he had rejected him, banished him, nearly killed him, and caused him a life of pain.

Was she truly disserving of his affection? She knew that she would have to give him up. She would protect him and help him as much as she was able until he could live a happy and peaceful life with someone who could make him happy. _This is all my fault; it has to be...somehow. _Usagi thought as she licked away Diamond's tears away she would kiss them away if she where in her human form, but for now, it was too dangerous. _"Anything?" _a voice echoed in Diamonds' mind, it seemed to be surrounding him. _"Who's there?" _Diamond demanded, he shot up and looked in all directions, hoping he would find answers.

A black Dragon revealed itself, surrounding him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?_ What do you want?" _Diamond thought, the creature had no reaction._ "Who I am holds no importance; it's not to the point of what I want. It's what you want. You said you would do anything to bring back your dearest love, and I know exactly how you can do that." _The creature spoke, its mouth made no movement, only remaining open its eyes dug into Diamond's soul, burning it, causing Diamond more pain and need. _"How? How?" _Diamond begged. The dragon laughed at Diamond's desperate plea before giving his answer.

_"Find the woman who calls herself Sayaki, find her, she is the key, all you need is to sacrifice her before me and Serenity will return to you. If you are to get her before she transforms then that will be your chance, otherwise it'll be harder but still possible." _Diamond looked at the dragon, its eyes glowed an evil red. _"I can't I couldn't kill." _Diamond stammered, he fell back in disbelief of what needed to be done. The man that used to do whatever it took to get what he wanted was fighting Diamond to get free and take control of the life that was once is own. He was once again the man Usagi feared and hated, the man that Usagi had come to trust was buried underneath the darkness of his heart, the darkness that he was able to subdue till now. The person whom she had come to realize that she loved was gone, or was he? Was What Usagi felt truly love? Was she truly in love with Diamond? He turned his memories of her into a straight but his heartache was still a weakness and a way to control Diamond's once pure heart.

_"You killed Emerald did you not?" _Diamond was instantly reminded of the murder he had committed under the grief-stricken impulse of Usagi's horrible death._ "Yes but..."_ He couldn't say anything. "Look at your life now and see what it's like without her. Now look at the life you could have if you sacrificed one life! YOU SAID YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING!" The dragon roared and disappeared, the image evaporated and Diamond was left to contemplate his thoughts and his new mission he remained asleep, not awakening once sense his encounter with his newly found master,

Usagi was helpless, she wanted to Diamond, he had been tossing and turning in his sleep he was yelling things that didn't make sense, but what she did know was that somebody or something was demanding him to kill someone else and she had to stop it. He seemed like he was having a measure but it looked like the work of Wiseman, he wasn't alive was he? All Usagi could do was watch and wait, and pry that he would somehow be okay.

"_You see? You and she could be together, without anyone or anything in the way." _The growl of a voice echoed in Diamond's mind once again, he thought about it. What would Serenity do? Usagi watched, he was being manipulated, she knew that but by who?_ "Kill the girl!" _the voice continued to echo until Diamond repeated what he was saying._ "Your pain will subside, so long as you keep this jewel close, joust as you would hold your beloved Serenity, It is your key to getting her back." _in Diamond's hand appeared a jeweled necklace

Diamond's eyes where darkened with an obsession that could only be fueled by blood and the site of the woman he'd lost only days ago. Diamond was no longer the man Usagi had thought he was, or at least not the one he was only moments before. Once Diamond had mentally re-entered reality, awakened from his sleep and realized what was happening, he sat on the bed, completely clueless as to the jewel that was secretly draining all his life energy. He was exhausted and in pain, but seemingly the man Usagi had come to trust, Diamond leaned over the bed, in an attempt to catch his breath. He was dressed all in black now he wore a long coat that fainted out like wings behind him, the jacket revealed most of his chest, and the dark jewel gave off a dark aura that pulsed in his hand. He then mindlessly put it around his neck, completely voided of Sasayaki's presents.

Usagi didn't know what to do Diamond soon fell unconscious on the bed after he acquired his clothing he had been wearing before the creature had came to his dreams. Usagi was determined to get to Diamond but how? She was tired and soon fell asleep thinking on the subject, hoping Diamond would live to the next morning.

"Where am I?" Usagi was in a world of darkness now, black crystals everywhere, her feet where wet from the black water beneath her. "Diamond?" she saw a man lying on a crystal bed. No matter how many times she called he would not awaken. Helios had told her of these dreams that would take you to another person's dream world if absolutely necessary. It was obvious she was in Diamond's world and it was dark, no wonder Diamond wished to live on Earth, this place was cold and depressing.

"I suppose I'll have to find another way." Usagi whispered to herself before turning away. The moon had just come out surrounding Usagi in its ghostly light. _He dreams of the moon? I wonder why? _Usagi thought as she felt the warmth of the light, it reflected Diamond's desire to comfort and sooth her, it felt like he was holding her and she wished she could never wake up from this dream, was this how Diamond felt? Usagi fell to her knees in the black water, absorbing the warmth the small thread of light offered her.

"Serenity?" Usagi turned at the whisper of her name; Diamond was standing there and walking toward her. "Diamond..." Usagi whispered, her voice was shaking and she wasn't sure if he was himself or not, she realized tears falling from her eyes. "Pleas forgive me." He begged. "For what?" Usagi asked, truly puzzled. "It was my fault that I couldn't make it in time to stop her." Diamond was on his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness. "Diamond please, stop it!" Usagi hated him like this. Hi's head shot up as though he had just been slapped across the face.

"But I..." Diamond had a torn and fearful look on his face, it mad Usagi feel guilty for yelling at him, but she had to explain. "Diamond I don't want you to treat me like that, I don't like it when people bow to me. It isn't right to sacrifice another life, it'll tear you apart." Usagi sat on her knees looking Diamond in the eyes, they where innocent and pure, the eyes she had come to love, she put her hands on his face, he closed his eyes as though it where the only gesture of kindness he had received in years, when Usagi tried taking them back, he grabbed her wrists and held them there, looking into her eyes.

"I need you." He whispered. "Diamond you must let me go." Usagi said painfully, what she said was true, if she where to reveal herself now, truly reveal herself, something could happen, she couldn't be with him, she refused to hurt him anymore than she already had. Tsukowa was still a free man and she didn't want Diamond to be killed in the crossfire had already gone through more pain and suffering than any person should experience in their lifetime.

"I can't." Diamond said bitterly. "Why not?" Usagi looked Diamond in the face, glairing angrily at him, hoping to get her answers that way. They where nearly nose to nose, he could kiss her if he so desired. "How can I let go of what I never had to begin with?" Diamond questioned. What he said was true fact and a good point, all he wanted was to spend time with her, to be by her side and know he had her company and made her happy, he wanted her by his side and him by hers. "Diamond I can't be with you...If you do this! I'll...I won't ever forgive you!" Usagi didn't mean this, but she didn't want him to kill anyone else just to discover that she was never dead to begin with.

Ever sense she entered this world of Diamond's dream she had realized the remnants of what he had been talking in his sleep about, he was planning to kill an innocent person to get her back, only to find that who ever demanded this of him hand not the power to bring back the dead nor bring her to him, she was sure who ever did this had no intention of doing so in the first place.

"NO!" Diamond grabbed Usagi, and pushed her down into the water in a desperate attempt to keep her near and make her understand. "I love you! Please don't ask me to, I can't do it, I have to...I need you!" Diamond's eyes where a window to his soul now, they allowed Usagi to see all the hurt and pain, love and loss within him. "Diamond..." Usagi breathed, to say the least she was surprised, afraid to find out what would happen if she where to truly deny him of his heart's desires, to truly be gone from his life forever. "Pleas don't leave." Diamond begged, he laid his head on her chest, he didn't crush her but he needed to know she was there. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Tell me what went wrong? What happened to make you like this? Tell me what pains you. Tell me what you went through and what made you so bitter?" Usagi asked sadly, she yearned to know the answers. She wanted him to confide in her, make her feel wanted. "What...I can't tell you." Diamond whispered, he wanted to listen to the ghostly heartbeat that comforted him, it was a sweet melody to him and he wasn't willing to lose it, not now, not ever. "Why not? Don't you trust me?" Usagi asked again, it was the second time she'd needed to ask. "I don't want to burden you." He responded, he held her closer to him. She was dead in his eyes, and yet still held life, he wouldn't let her memmory go.

"Isn't that why you kidnapped me?" Usagi was confuesed, what she had thought was changing and it frightened her, wasn't part of her theory true? at least? "yes, but what happened will, it will distroy you like it did me. your the one that helped me recover from my pain, and I don't want to brake you, if i did there wouldn't be a soul in this world or the afterlife that would be able to help me up again." Diamond didn' want to explain what pain he expereanced, he didn't want to tell her what he had tried to do only a few weeks before. If he did it would surly distroy what he had left of her.

"It won't! Diamond I want to be here fore you." Usagi was sobbing she wanted to receaved a good and long explenation, if he didn't tell her, than he didn't trust her. How could there be a realtionship when he couldn't turst her with his pains? Wasn't it him that wanted her love? "if you want to be here for me, than come back, let me hold you and kiss you, tell you i love you and never leave my side!" Diamond felt lost and alone, even though he was near her. He needed her answer before he could lose thies feelings.

"Diamond please don't kill." Usagi begged again as she gently shoved Diamond off of her, so that she could look into his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss warmed Diamond, he wanted it to last longer, much longer, it had been something he had wanted for so long, not just the kiss but the love expressed within.

He wraped his arms around her and held her there untill he needed air. "Don't leave me." Diamond said again, his voice berly autable, Usagi saw that she would have to find another way to get through to him. to show him that killing for her sake was wrong. She nodded and lay benieth him till he awakened the next morning his sleep seemed to be greatly needed and Usagi was greatfull to have helpt him at least a little.

There wasn't much Usagi could do for him now, but just for one night, she would ignore his and her own pain and stay with him. She wondered, what if she never came to him this night? There had to be some reason. Some onknown reason for these events, was this some twisted way for fate to bring them togather? Pulling Diamond through so many losses and heartechs just to bring him to her? If so It wasn't funny.

_I hope things will get better. For both you and I. _Usagi thought before she drifted into her own land of dreams. Diamond held his harm over her protectively. He held her, as though she where the last real thing in his life, it was falling apart, and he din't know why. Once Diamond awakened he felt cold and lonly, he looked over to the sleeping Sasayaki, he felt like the woman he loved was beside him and he was comforted, he once again fell into a sleep that didn't haunt him, he held Sasayaki close, feeling like he was holding his lost love.

**Author's note: HA I'm DONE! Well for this chapter, or am I done for good? Mmm who wants more?! People wanted me to update so I did! So who wants me to stop posting? I could just kill you people by discontinuing but I don't think I'm that mean. If you poeple would be so nice to review I'd really opreciate it! Oh and this chapter wasn't too long was it????**

**Well, please tell me! **

**BB**


	9. A secret revealed

_**Sasayaki**_

_**Author's note**_**ok I want to thank everybody who's supported me **

**Chapter 9**

**A secret revealed **

**The true feelings Show **

**A Villan imerges**

Far off at the end of the galaxy, a deep monstres, evil laugh was heard. A man with long hair of white, and eyes of vionlet stood laughing at his brother's miserable figure. "Poor brother doesn't even know that the woman he loves is right beside him, not only that but she has fallen in love with him. He will have his misery and pain! What he has suffered is nothing compaired to what he will expearence again. When his love dies at his own hands and right before his very eyes, and to know that she loved him will surly kill him."

The man's face turned from a mad man's smile to a hated grimmas, he touched the scare that ran across his face, from the scared symbole of his family whom banished him, past his right eye. "Brother, you will PAY for what you did to me! Your banishment was from Earth, but mine was disonment and from my home, you and the rest of our so-called family will pay for your tretery. Kuko!"

A woman appeared at her master's calling. "Yes my Prince Adament?" Her voice was gentle, like Usagi's but there was somthing about her that was chilling. Her pale blue eyes shone inocents and fear. "I would like you to visit my dear brother on eart." The man now known as Adement sneered as he stared at a Daimond's shaped jewel floating before him. "Master if I do this, will you retern my husband?"

The young woman seemed to fear for her beloved, but trembled at her master's harsh and unweilding voice. "Not untile I get what I want, now tend to mother before you leave on your jurney." Adement waved the woman off before drenking more blood red wine, if a person where to look closly, they would realize that the wine he was drinking, wasn't wine at all, but blood.

It was early the next morning, not even the sun was up yet. Usagi stired before opening her eyes, she looked at where she was, or rather where she was, she didn't remember falling asleep on the bed in her human form. There was somthing under her. "A lettter?" Usagi whispered. The letter was rincled and it had obvously been read many times, before she read it. Diamond stured in his sleep and held Usagi closer to his body. He kept yelling in his sleep. He seemed to be calling out to her, but she was right beside him, didn't he notice that?

_Dear Serenity_

_I am writing to you in hopes that I can express to you how I feel It is raining outside, as it always has and here I am, again, another night of loneliness…. My side of the bed warm, while the other, colder than arctic air. I was saving the side for you, for our wedding day. However, you're spending it with him. The man that lacks any sense, class, love, or understanding. How dare that miscreant take you away from me? He doesn't deserve to see your smile, touch your flower petal face, and to hear a laugh that could dissipate rain clouds. You're the only one that can stifle my thunderstorms, and dry the endless tears._

_A part of me died when you were taken from me. Ripped from my being like limbs, my dearest queen….not a day goes by when you're not the center of my world. My sweet Serenity, you're name is also symbolic too, my sweet. You're my peace, my state of mind._

_Darling, my darling, if you were here, I would apologize for trying to kidnap Small Lady. It was the only way that I was sure that I would be able to gaze upon the goddess that is you. I'm also sorry for abducting you, but the one thing that I won't apologize for is how I feel about you. I had a dream for both of us, a dream that you and I would reign king and queen, and rule a world of infinite bliss. That dream is just what it is, dearest, a dream. You'll never know of the void that was put into my heart. One so deep that not even a black hole could compare._

_I only wish for your happiness, you know that. Just know that I would give you the world just to hear your laugh, or to see you smile. If I could go back in time, things would be so different between us. I've thought about it all the time. Not to embarrass you, but I've thought about what would've happened, if we'd made love._

_I'm a fan of old tradition, I would've waited until our honeymoon. You may not believe it, but I'm a virgin….I wanted you to be my first, to hear my cries of ecstasy for you, for you to know that you've completed my world. How I'd longed to hear your cries of passion! My heart soars at the thought! Forgive me, love…ah, I could imagine your cheeks turn a lovely rose color. I would hold you in my arms, kiss your forehead, and tell you that everything will be fine._

_One other thing that I have thought about is the possibility of having children, or maybe just one if you'd like. I know it would have those beautiful eyes of yours, and about the hair, who knows? I would be fine with either yours or mine. If we had a boy, I would to name him after Sapphire, my late brother, to honor him. As for a young lady, I would be forever smitten to have her named after you._

_As I've said before, these are all just fantasies. So here, I lie, alone, and cold, seeking the comfort of my angel. One that could show me the sweet Serenity of life._

_Your alwys loyal Prince Diamond_

Tears where streeming down Usagi's face by the time she finished reading Diamond's letter. she cried when she read how much she meant to him, she blushed of enbarresment when he discousted theme making love and having children, she cried more when he wrote of himself being alone and needing her. All he had said the night before was true, Usagi beleaved that now, and loved him for it, but it wasn't the right time just yet to tell him, no not now, and probably not ever.

Usagi took the letter with great care, not to tare it as she folded it and put it in the folds of her dress before leaving Diamond to his dreams, she kissed his cheek as her goodbye and leaned in close to his ear. _"Don't forget me." _Her voice was a feathery whisper, a ghostly breez, It stoped Diamond's thrashing and calmed him, he slept peacfully now, even if it where for just this one time, he would sleep without anny worries, or pain. The sun ros and a warm breeze entered the room, blowing the curtains and showering Usagi in it's pure white, gold light, and she was gone. Weather it be for a short time or eternity, she was gone from DIamond's presents. and his touch.

**I'm sorry about the spelling errors but I'll get my computer in a few weeks and as I'v mentioned I'm workin on spelling from the first chapter on up, please bare with me...**


	10. A new life begins Part 1

_**Sasayaki**_

_**Author's note: Hellow people! I would like to thank everybody for reviewing. It helps a lot. I would like to as a small favor of my readers. If you know of any other Usagi/Serena, Diamod fics that ARE NOT on my favs list please tell me or direct me to it, I would love to read them, even if your writeing one I'd love to read it. Thank you kind people once again and enjoy...**_

_**To answer your question Leena, I will have to say that you'll just have to keep reading, I have had a lot of planning for this story, and the oteher one I'm writing. **_

_**HELLO ALL MY READERS! I have posted a forum deticated on Diamond's behalf, If you believe that Diamond is a good and honest man, that loved Usagi, that please join me in a debat against those who think him evil and perverted. **_

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**A new life begins**_

Usagi was running along side Mina, they had slept in, or at least Mina did, Usagi didn't get any sleep at all and probably would end up getting detention by the professor. "How come you didn't wake me up?' Mina asked. "Sorry! I was just sleepy!" Usagi replied, but Mina ignored her. If someone where to walk up to Usagi, they wouldn't recognise her, it may be simpel but her hair was down and streeming behind her.

"I'm sure!" Mina ran ahead, leaving Usagi to be late and receave the rath of her teacher. She was almost there, the gates of Mina's and now Usagi's school could be see only a few blocks away. "I might not be late after all!" Usagi said happly to herself, she hadn't noticed a man walking in front of her and crashed into him. _Diamond! _Usagi was baffled, what was he doing in or more like near a high school?

He wasn't looking for her, was he? So many questions and so little time to get them answered, the bell had rung, declairing Usagi, or should I say Sayaki late, and therefour telling her that she had detention before she even walked into the classroom. There was allways the excuse that she got lost, but would that work on their professor or teacher, whichever they where called in this plase that Usagi loved to call "The halls of torture." She had sufferd enough hadn't she?

"I'm sorry! I'm running late. Bye!" Usagi bowed at the now puzzled and distrough Diaomond before rushing into the school building. There was probably a reason why Mina hadn't wak her up, but she would discover the answer to tht later.

"Mina why didn't you..." Usagi was mad, but before she could finish her question she was intereupted by the entrence of the teacher, Usagi sat in her seat behind MIna and awated her introduction. The teacher was a male. He was stricked but calm, wise and yet ingaging. It didn't cross Usagi as normal to have three new students in the class, two new figures entered late, perhaps Usagi wouldn't get detention on her first day after all.

A girl, about the same age as Michelle and Amare walked in, fallowed by a very distand Prince Diamond. He wasn't wearing his usual atire, or the outfit that delaired him a dark warrior. Instead he was in the scool uniform, no jaket, being as the weather was pleasent. He sat in the seat beside Usagi, it made he slightly uncomfortable, he could recognize her at any time.

the girl sat in the seat behind her, Usagi felt a distant conection to the girl, but then realized a dark energy amitting from her, but she couldn't be bad could she?

"I would like to announce three new studenst before I begin." The man announced. "I am Professor Takamora. Will Yomada Takioshi, Sayaki Ineru, and Kuko Shimya He wrote his name on the board before refering to his paper for the students names.

"Will you three please introduce yourselves?" Mr. Takamora gestured to the tree newcomers. "I am Kuko Shimya, I'm pleased to be here." She bowed before sitting in her seat, it was Usagi's turn, she was hesitent to speak. "Hi..I'm Usa...I mean Sasayaki Ineru, but please call me Sayaki." She bowed quickly befor rushing off to her seat, but not before tripping over somebody's foot and landing on her back. Usagi used her desk to support herself and sat down, embarrest.

_It's happening all over again! _Usagi thought miserably. "I am Takioshi Yomada." Diamond said coldly before bowing regally and walking to his seat, he stopped before a boy in question. "Are you shure you wish to do that?" A boy was sticking his leg out in hopes of tripping him just as he did Usagi, but the look on Diamond's face mad him think otherwise. Diamond mearly stepped over his foot and sat down, his chin on his hands.

_I hope he doesn't recognize me! _Usagi pannicked once again when she realized him looking at her. He looked away a few seconds later, but he had a look of sadness to him, like being reminded of something so terrible he woould rather die than suffer once again. That brought another question to her mind, why was he here?

It was lunch, Mina had to tak a doctor's abpointment so she was left alone for the rest of the day. Kuko had a hell of a time trying to get Diamond's attention, Usagi was grateful for that but how long would it take for him to turn to somebody?

"I Know somethings wroing Takioshi, please tell me." Kuko begged and continuted to cling to Diamond's sleve, He pusehd her off and went to the roof for some peice and quiet, coincidently Usagi was sitting up there too, looking down on all the people.

"Leave me alone." Diamond stated coldly, his eyes giving an icy glair befor he continued his way up the stares. "So your names Sasayaki?" Usagi caughed, not expecing a question. "Yes." Usagi took a large bite of her rice all before awating his reply.

"my cant's name is Sasayaki." Diamond didn't look in her directin. he too looked down towards the people who where convrsating happly, not a wory in their heads. "I..Is that so?" Usagi tried to sound inpassive, but of course she couldn't, it wasn't her nature, not just that, but it was the first time she and Diamond ever spoke wouthout his words of conquest and them ruling together.

"Yes. I apolgise for our classmates rude behavior." Diamond's voice was calm, syncir and gentle. Much unlike their other conversations of which had been forced and heated. "It's ok, It's just like my old schoo." Usagi looked down at her lunch, then felt his gaze on her again, she just had to ask. "I know you'v suffered..." Her voice was bearly above a whisper, her words trapped in her throat.

"How can you tell?" Diamond's voice was tired and seemed to to trust her. "I can tell it by how you treat people. I have a question..." Usagi tred to get him to open up to her, just a little, in human form, not just as Sasayaki. 

"I see, what was it you wanted to ask me?" He looked at her, and for once she looked back. Her gaze was intence, he looked away. _It's like I'm looking at Serenity again! _Diamond gagged, he struggled to breath, he felt a pain in his chest. "ARE YOU OKAY?" Usagi went to his side, like it was instinkt. "I'm fine." He gently pushed her away, but regretted it, she went to him once more and held him stedy, he relaxed in her arms.

"Please tell me what's wrong!" Usagi started to cry, Diamond whiped away the tears. "I lost the woman I love." She didn't expect him to be so blunt about his feelings but she huged him all the same, he returend the geture, feeling comfort in this girl who he began to love as a sister.

_**Author's not, ok that's it for now, Please wate for the next chappy to find out what happens, who's wondering when Diamond'll find out that Usagi is really Sasayaki? Just find out! Please bare with me on my spelling, I know anyways I'll start correcting them after the next chapter and as soon as I get my laptop, which should be in about two to three weeks. UU sorry guys. **_


	11. A new life Begins Part 2

**Sasayaki**

**Author's note: Ok I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, but I have a reason, DEFEND THE DIAMOND! **

**Anyone have any good points on Diamond, like why he should be considered good? Here are the reason's I have so fare**

**He risked his life For Usagi**

**He admitted his love**

**He's as old as Darain/Memaru: even though I hate him**

**He had good intentions, just was misled.**

**Please if anyone has anything else please tell me, I'm fighting on his behalf! TT**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**A new life begins**_

_**Part 2**_

Usagi felt warm in his harms but she felt there was something different, she decided to say somthing, at first the words wouldn't escape from her mouth. "I'm sorry." The words where gentle and sweet. "It's hard." He admitted, he broke the embrace, feeling as though he where making her feel uncomfortable.

"What was her name?" Usagi stammered, her eyes shown such inocents and care, he had to confide in her, but this would be as far as he would go. "Her name was Serenity, She was nearly perfect in every way, I loved her, but you see, she loved another." Diamond sat beside her, looking at the ground.

_Why am I telling her this? It isn't any of her concern, but yet right away she got me to trust her, to almost love her, but as another sibbling, like I was by Sapphire, only more naeve, and yet still so understanding. _Diamond was now lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the bell ring, Usagi shook him, brining him from his mind and painful thoughts.

"I hope things get better for you." Usagi smiled before running down to her next class. He waved after he, feeling like a great whight had been lifted. "Why do I feel like your with me Serentiy?" Diamond whispered to himself, as the wind ruffled his pail white hair, warming him, he soon fallowed Usagi to class, hoping his day would be less stressful, burdened and and more engaging.

It was math, one of Usagis worst subjects and she was struggling, per usuall. _What was todays lesson again? _Usagi thought, pocking her temple in an attempt to get the answers. "I'LL NEVER GET THIS STUPED THING RIGHT!" The attentiong and stares she got from her outburst where nothing out of the ordinary, people stared, laughed, she got scolded and sent out.

_What am I goiong to do no? _The thought crossed her mind as wind entered the building and blew her hair into her eyes. _I'm dead to everyone now..._

_Diamond..._

* * *

**Author's note! TA DA! I know it's short...UU**

**I'v gone this far, but what'll happen next? MMM those who love this story, please read "Life or Love" It's of course another Diamond/Usagi story that I just couldn't get out of my head, It kept interupting Sasayaki so I wrote it. **

**I'm begining to wonder if I'll ever get any stories compleated? UU **

**Hope you enjoyed it...Oh! And please read "Crystal Tears and Diamond's weak" it's a poem I wrote, but it's also the sixth chapter to **_**Love or Life...**_


	12. Kuko Tarter Or Lover

_**Sasayaki**_

_Chapter 12_

_Kuko _

_Tarter __Or Lover_

It had now been one year, Usagi felt as though she was being pushed away, but then Diamond didn't know it was her, she was more of a Sister to Diamond, but she had come to love him so. Kuko had seemed to take her place in Diamond's heard, but she knew he could never forget her, never in a thousand years.

Usagi, Diamond and Kuko where walking down the streets of Tokyo, Usagi lacking a little behind them, feeling uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. She felt useless and had the urge to tell him each moment he seemed to completely abandon her, or forget her, but she restrained it, she knew that he wouldn't believe it, she knew that.

"Do you trust anyone? Your brother, perhaps?" Kuko was getting nosy now, and of course getting on Usagi's nerves, every single one. "My cat." Diamond responded plainly. "A cat?" Kuko seemed disgusted and a little annoyed. "Sasayakis my fried, my companion." Diamond stated, turning on the woman. Kuko stayed quiet for a short moment.

"Takioshi I know we've only know each other for a year, but I feel as though I know you more, I know more...than you believe me to think." Usagi hated it when Kuko was clingy and bitter sweet to him, but was this how Emerald felt with her? It was known that she wasn't needed, but she felt she was, but in another form. Without Diamond or Kuko to notice her at the moment, she slipped into an ally and transformed into the adorable kitten that she had been for a year.

"What exactly makes you think that?" Diamond said coldly, he brushed her hand off. "I know your real name is Diamond." She stopped a few feet behind, Usagi bumped into her, puzzled and confused as to what exactly what was just said.

"Who are you?" Diamond didn't turn towards the girls, he only stood there, clutching his hand into a fist and drawing blood from his palm, from his anger and fear. "Well...you see I wanted to tell you this for a while but..." Kuko gasped at another man's voice, but Diamond as well as she knew who it was.

"Naughty, naughty girl." The men, nearly identical to Diamond, accept older appeared, floating above the three tauntingly.

Diamond stood before Kuko and Usagi, protectively, hoping his older brother wouldn't go after them. "Amethyst!" Diamond bellowed, keeping Usagi behind him, though not knowing she had changed, and Kuko in his arms. "Little brother, how nice it is to see you at last. Tell me; are you in love with my servant?" Amethyst floated down, landing lightly on the concrete.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Diamond held the young woman closer; Usagi knew she had to do something. Usagi, as Sasayaki padded forth, just at Diamond's feet. "I want you to know you'll die soon, brother, you and Sapphire." A sward appeared in Amethyst's hand, dark crystal.

"I know I'll die! I don't care what happens to me!" Diamond still held the woman close, not knowing she was his brother's servant. "Prepare to die!" Amethyst charged at Diamond, relentless in his goal to kill his own brother. "Not if I can help it!"

"Sasayaki, you can…talk?" He looked down at his companion, unsure of what she had planned. A spiral of wind engulfed the kitten, soon revealing a young woman clad in red from neck to toe, pigtails, bunny ears and a white tail with a bow on the end. She didn't look like her human self.

For one, she had no odangos, two she had fangs, three, she didn't even look human, nor Lunarian for that matter. Her broach rested on a yellow bow on her chest. It seemed that she had changed completely, still Usagi, but yet Sasayaki too. He blue eyes glinted in anger; she wanted Diamond to be happy, even though she wouldn't be the one with him.

"No mater, I'll kill him whether you're in my way or not." Amethyst swung his sward, but was blocked by Usagi's Crystal sward, it was the sward that was used by her mother, and the Scouts, though Diamond didn't know of it, she knew it would protect him, because her heart desired it.

"No one, BUT NO ONE WILL ATTACK MY MASTER!" Usagi yelled at the man that resembled the man she was protecting. She was disarmed, but not completely. _Diamond, I won't let him win! _

Tears leaked down from her cheeks, she loved him, she knew that now, but what if she couldn't do it, what if she failed, what if she couldn't keep her promise? She used her claws, and fangs.

"I've got catlike reflexes; I'm part cat, and…bunny, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Each attack from Amethyst seemed to be in slow motion to Usagi, she blocked each and every attack, or sneak attack.

"Why you little!" He attempted to attack her, but no success; she was stronger than he, for he held no love within his cold, cold heart. "I will get you all, and you shall pay, all of you, Kuko for betraying me, and you brother for banishing me. I know things about you brother, yes I know something that could save you, and yet kill you."

Amethyst disappeared wounded and angry, no telling what he would think of doing next. _I wonder if he'll still love you, or forgive you! Keeping a secret like yours, incredible, he could die from the loss. Or He could have, but you're no longer needed. _

His voice echoed in Usagi's head, causing her stress and guilt. "Sasayaki...thank you." Diamond stepped forth, approaching her, to hug her as a gesture of gratitude. She backed away, leaving them, jumping from rooftop to rooftop in hopes of leaving her feelings behind, just like she was leaving his flesh and heart ach.

How much pain would she have to suffer? Why? She knew his brother was the cause of this, but what did he want from Diamond?

Usagi finally found herself standing by the shore, not wanting to be touched by water, and yet content in staring at her reflection rippling as waves past, standing on a single rock, and her safe place in the world, where no one could touch her.

She held herself, looking up into the gleaming sunlight at the horizon, another sunset, just as the day when she met Diamond; the exact location was far from where she sat, just like he had become distant in the year past. It wasn't meant to be, not with him, not with anyone, he was her last hope at piece and sanity.

"_you are my peace, my sense of mind." _Usagi wondered if that was true now. Wondered if she had a gleam of light left to her, wondered if she still could stifle his thunderstorms and dry his endless tears, but the did end now, and she wasn't the one to dry them.

_Could you still love me?..._

* * *

**Author's note: Ok I'm done! And I hope you liked the chapter, It's a little on the rough side but It's still a work in progress. For those of you who watch the anime, the outfit I'm thinking of is the one in the painting, so yah, if you don't remember just ask me and I'll refer you to an episode so you can get a better picture. **

**I actually found a pic that I could show you people so I just hope this comes up as a link... Em Ok it won't come up on the actual chappy, So I'll just put it at the bottome of my Profile with all the other links, don't worry i'll lable it. **


	13. Tears of the Heart

Sasayaki

Tears of the Heart

The salty wind blew Sasayaki's hiar, she felt heartbroken and lost, she'd wished she didn't have to sufer so, why was it this way? Why did Neo-Queen Serenity have to banish him? If she didn't she wouldn't have to endure all this, and Diamond wouldn't be in this situation.

She hated her future self, to think that she would eventually be so cold, and pick a man like Darian over someone who needed her. The Usagi inside her would rather die than let him be in pain.

"Why did you run away?" Sasayaki turned quickly, not expecting anyone to have fallowed her or even aproach her, she thought she was alone, but it was obvous he had been standing there for some time, his showes where sunken into the wet sand, half way up his foot.

"You wouldn't...understand." Sasayaki whispered, not turning towards him. "You know who I am, what is it that you want?" Diamond took a step towards her, the waves biting at his ancles and soaking his pant sleves.

"Nothing...it's nothing." Sasayaki said, still not looking twards him, affrade that he would see her tears. "I see, come on now, lets go home." Diamond wated through the water and grabed Sasayaki's wrist. "why?" Sasayaki whispered again, not looking at him.

"I consider you my family Sasayki, and I don't want you out here alone." She was startled by his words, and even mor so when he picked her up and took her to the shore. The tide was coming in, he walked futher up the bank. He held her just as close as before.

_What am I gunna do? _Usagi looked at Diamond, he looked back, his gaze too much for her, she looked way and eventually fel asleep in his arms, just as she had so many times before.

Diamond placed Sasayaki's sleeping form on his bad, he watched her as she sleped, it reminded him so much of Serenity, it pained him to look any longer, yes he still thought of her, but she would have wanted him to move on. Right? He left the room soon after, knowing she would be fine, but he was dead wring.

It was midnight, the wind blew vigerously outside, making tree branches tap agains the windows. Usagi felt cold and scared, she was tossing and turning in her sleep. "No, no!"

A man clad in black entered the room, floating in though the window, he had an evil smiirk at the corner of his lips. "you will be my slave Princess, you won't even know what you done till it's too late." He waved his hand over the sleeping creature that was not yet know of what species she belonged to, a few momments passed and he was gone, and so was Sasayaki.

Diamond entered his room at the early houres of the day, hoping to grab some cloths, he had fogotten to do so the night before. He looked tired and sluggish, sleeping on the sofa all night wasn't very comfortable, but it was as place he could lay awake and contemplate his past, present, future, and the could have.

I looked out of the corner of his eye. he found his bed still unmade, but no Sasayaki, she had once again went missng, but she always returned, she must have had the same night as he, she couldn't sleep so she went off someplace to think. Though this thought crossed him, he still had an iching feeling that she was in danger, he pushed this thought aside and headed to the shower, in hopes that he could clear his mind and ease his beating heart.

**Author's note: I know it's short, but heck I'm in the middle of other things that take a lot of brain power, not that this doesn't I'm not even sure if I put a particular part in the story, well one that I ment to. **


	14. Dark Side

_**Sasayaki**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Dark Side **_

Sasayaki felt cold again, pain entering her body at every point possible. "STOP!" She shriked, not knowing where she was or what was happening to her. Did Diaond find out who she was? was he trying to kill her? NO that couldn't be it.

_"Distroy, kill!" _ a voice seemed to come from everywhere, what was happening to her? Sasayaki opened her eyes to find herself dressed in black, her odangos back, not just that but dark power emnating from her fingertips. _No! _"yes, I have a few erends for you to do...Serenity." Usagi looked up to find a man that looked almost like Diamond, accept his eyes where colder, darker intentions. "Who are you? What do you want? How do you know who I am?" Usagi babbled on with questions.

"I am Diamond's elder brother Amethyst, I know who you are simply because I have great use for you, I want you to do my will." He smirked. "NO!" The word bearly escaped her lips. She then found herself over the city of Tokyo. "No, no, no!" She shriked, realizing she was about to attack a group of small children.

_You can control your mind, but you cannot control your actions. _

It was a horrendous attack, children where sent to the hospital, the scouts came, thinking that Diamond had turned her against them. after the battle with the girls, she came across Diamond, he believing that she had betrayed him. What was a girl to do?

She attacked an elder granfather, mother and grandchildren. _NO! Sombody please stop me! _The scouts got in the way before she could do any dammage, the small family ran off in fear, thinking that she was an enimy of the Sailor scouts. "Why are you doing this bunny?" Lita steped forward in tears. _I don't want to do this Jupiter, I don't! _

"Your still one of us!" Mina called, but Sasayaki continued to attack them. "I must go now girls, theres something I have to tend to." Sasayaki disapeared, she appeared ubove Diamond again, his anger nearly getting the better of him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled, his fists balled together. "I can't believe you where so blind to not see, see that I cared for you, see the trouth." the creature funged herself towards Diamond, crystal dagger in hand. "What are you doing?" Diamond repeted.

Sasayaki aimed for his heart, where it all started, she came closer, nocking him to the ground and pinning him. "What do you want?" Diamond wrasped, she had her hand around his throught. "I want...to kill you." The words where cold and unfeeling. _No I don't want to hurt him, I don't! _

"Die!" Sasayaki hesitated, she was trembling, tears leaking from her now deep crystal blue eyes. "What's wring? I thought you wanted to kill me." Diamond chucked. "I..I..Want you to kill me, before it's too late, I need you to kill me. PLEASE DIAMOND! I want to be free of your brother's spell," Diamond grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. "I can't do that Sasayaki, your my friend, the one I trust deeply." He embraced her, like he had before but this was different, she was going to die.

"I'm begging you..." Tears continued to treckle down her cheeks as she buaried her face in his shoulder, her ears ticlking his face, comforting him. There where no words he said, there was nothing to say, but, "Goodbye." It was a gentle whisper, like she had been named. "I love you Diamond..I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. like..Sasayaki.." the Lunarian creature fell limp in his arms, Diamond realized.

"Ah yes, my plan in action, exactly how I wanted it to end, though I was hoping for more blood, oh well.' A man appeared behind Dimaond and the body of his companion, though unknown to him, his secret lover. "What do you mean, Amethyest?" Diamond questioned between clenched teeth.

"I was waiting for that question, I mean that you just killed your own lover, Serenity wasn't it?" Diamond's eyes widened. _NO. _"you lie!" At this, Amethyst laughed before disapearing again, his laugh echoing thoughout the sarrounding earia.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" He looked down at Sasayaki, the moon was rising, revealing the horrid trouth. "Serenity." _I love yiou Diamond. _

_Did she really mean it?_ Why did you have to leave me? Not once, but twice, am I really that terrible a man?" He asled the lifeless body of Usagi. He disapeared with her tight in his arms, he layed her on the bed, just as if he where tucking her in bed. _I'd wish you'd weak for me. _He cried for her again, holding her hand, begging for her to return. He eventually fell asleep that way.

"Diamond?" Sapphire walked in to find a wounded and dead moon princess and a tearstained Diamond. "Brother." He shook his brother awake. " What is it Sapphire?" Diamond whispered, his voice cracking, and weak. "Kiss her, at least say goodbye probberly." Diamond looked at the form of Usagi, still benieth the moon's light, was she really dead? Sapphire left, thinking it best to give him at least this.

Diamond placed his lips upon hers, in the perfect kiss, his mind was playing tricks, he'd thought he felt her arms wrap around him, and she returning the kiss. _I wish you where here to share this with me Serenity, I love you, I always have and will." _He pulled away, crystal tears leaking from his violet eyes, they widened, he was looking at Usagi's face, her eyelids fluttered a pair of ocian blue eyes where revealed to him.

**Sorry so short UU I'v gotta Science project tomarrow and this is all I could finish before Thanksgiving, I'll still be writing, and I'm doing a special Diamond/Usagi fic just for Christmas, I think I could have spelled that wrong I NEED A NEW COMPUTER! anyhoo please don't kill me...personaly I like cliffies, because I can answer all your eaching questions within the month, and sometimes I just PM some of you. **

**For thos of you LEENA, and others who think I'm a good writer, I think I'm decent, but thos of you, I think you should check out my Fiction press profile, the link is on my profile here, but check it out and give me some feedback, I'v started a story, but written more poems, please! TT i'm begging you, I never ask for reviews I'm just gratefull my stuffs being read, please! It'll be my christmas present from you to me!!!**


	15. Troths Known Secrits Revieled

**Sasayaki**

**Troths Known Secrits Revieled**

Usagi looked up at Diamond, she knew he'd be mad, one way or another. "Why? WHY?" Diamond shook her vigerously, trying to make her answer him. "I had to, I didn't want you to…" She was cut off by his words. "To what? TO HURT ME? I loved you, I still do." He held her close. "Why don't you trust me like you did Sasayaki?" She clutched his shirt, affrade to be separated from him, or that he'd push her away.

"You left me!" Diamond then did something that was unexpected, his anger took the better of him, and he slapped her, Usagi's hair flew over her shoulder, blocking his eyes from seeing the redness of her cheek, and tears leaving her eyes. She looked at him, eyes glazed over, her hand on her cheek in shock. Diamond's eyes where died with shock as well at what he had just done. "Serenity I'm..." He reached out to her but she backed away in fear, the same look she had given him when he had taken her from her loved ones, back when she didn't rally know him.

Her mouth opened, then closed again, unable to form words, Usagi ran from him in both fear and uncertainty of her own mission and the one she had been given. How could or would she explain this to him? That she was manipulated by his older brother, and that she was his cat all along? she didn't know. All she did know was that her feet somehow took her to the place where she and Diamond first met as Sasayaki anyway. The place where it all began. The sun was setting, just as it had then, she sat at the lamp poast, leaning against it, and letting herself cry.

"I thought you might come here. Why did you do it?" Diamond stood behind her, but recieved no answer, he took a closer look to find that she was sleeping. The sun had long set now and the cold was begining to set in. Diamond once again picked her up, but instead of taking her to a place where she would run away, he sat under a tree, wraping his arms around her and waiting for her to awaken, he wanted to apologize for what he did and maybe start over again, if she would give him the chance. He would do anything to be with her, he couldn't believe that he would even kill to have her in his arms as he had now.

"I can't believe what I've become, just because I wanted your love." Diamond looked at Usagi's sleeping form, holding her closer and breathing in her scent. "It was all because you rejected me and I couldn't accept the word no, but your worth more than that. I couldn't let that man that calls himself a prince hurt you any longer." He looked up at the stars, hoping to find guidence, he knew he could never fall out of love with the young girl resting in his arms. He only looked down again when he heard her speak.

"I'll be hard to explain everything, but I don't hate you, I just, want you to trust me, like you did before." Usagi looked away sleeply. "I don't care anymore if you can explain it or not, I..." Diamond was at a loss for words again, he wouldn't let his anger take over his emotions like he had before, he just remained scilent. Usagi sighd before continuing. "There is something good that came of all this." She looked at him again. "What's that?" Diamond breathed, looking at the moon. "I love you now."

**ok I have finally finshed this part! sorry it's a day late for some of you, and so short, BUT I'M SICK! and I can't write a lot so there. **


	16. Explanations

Sasayaki

Author's note: Please forgive me for not updating in so long. I assure you that I will not discontinue this chapter. Though I must add I need somebody to help me in this. I'm awfully busy with school work studying mostly and starting my book. So if someone would be willing to edit the remaining chapters of the story and go back with me to edit the other chapters from beginning to the chapter were they didn't help edit. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 16

Explanations

"I'm so sorry, I had to do it." Usagi clung to Diamond, hoping he would grant her forgiveness.

"Serenity, I still don't understand, do what?" He pulled her back so he could look at her properly.

"I'm sorry; I had to…become Sasayaki. I am Sasayaki." She looked at him, tears still streaming in her eyes. She said to him that it would be hard, but she didn't mean it to be hard on him. It was trouble enough for her to admit this all to him.

"You…were Sasayaki, I understand that much…but Why Serenity?"

"Don't you understand?! I lied to you, I deceived you." She grabbed him, just to be close to him, staring him in the eyes. Violet against blue. Understanding in their eyes.

"You said you loved me didn't you?" He held her by her shoulders.

Usagi nodded in response but ran away a few moments later. She feared coming to this point, telling him that she was only using him in the beginning. She'd truly deceived him in her eyes, and she regretted begging for his forgiveness.

She ran to Tokyo tower were she stood at the height of it were no one could climb to. She watched over the city as its guardian and cried more.

"Serenity, tell me why your doing this to me?" Diamond appeared.

"Don't you understand? I had to use a disguise to hide from you. It was… a mission, a duty to try and infiltrate the Negamoon Clan and find out their weakness. I changed that way only so I could use you to gather information to use against you. I had no in….I had every intention in hurting you _then_." Usagi didn't look him in the eye. She was so filled with guilt, she expected him to be silent.

"Do you, or do you not care for me then?" He asked her, his voice cold towards her.

She gasped, he'd never, never sense before used that against her. "I do, and that's why I need, have to tell you this. I know it hurts you but, it's perhaps better this way, we…should…continue being enemies. We can't hurt each other this way again." She wiped tears away and looked at him, he didn't look at her but down below, his teeth were gritted and fists were shaking.

"No, no." He shook his head, his voice barely audible.

"It has to be. I've hurt you already; I can't bear to see you hurting over me. Move on and maybe I can too! I don't want to see you hurting like this. I…love you, and I meant it when I said it before" Usagi pulled Diamond closer and into an embrace.

"Don't leave me. I don't care anymore. I thought if you ever gave me a chance to truly get to know you, if you gave me that chance, you would love me. Now that you have and you return my feelings, you want to leave? I can't Usagi; don't you understand that I would die for your sake? For your family's sake? For your happiness?" He pulled her face up to meet his gaze and kissed her passionately, not letting her go or pull away.

She returned the kiss and embraced him as their lips touched.

"What a beautiful tender, moment." A laugh that could only be one person chimed

"Amethyst." Diamond murmured as he held Usagi closer.

"Now I'm sorry to disturbed this most precious moment but, say goodbye little brother." His voice echoed.

Diamond looked down to find Usagi disappearing.

"_Diamond!" her voice faded. _

"Amethyst!" Diamond bellowed. Searching the skies for her and his brother.

"It's almost like she'd dead again isn't it brother? Her blood soiled on your hands as the flames envelope her beautiful body?" Amethyst laughed his maniacal laugh.

"You're a mad man Amethyst. Insane!" Diamond yelled.

"Mm perhaps. But you know were to come if you want her. That's if she isn't already mine by the time you get there." His voice faded, he'd gone, and taken Usagi, Serenity with him.

"Usagi." Diamond whispered.

**Author's note:**_ Alright I have at last returned with a chapter in hand; though it was short I can promise more to come. I understand that some of you are highly eager to see a new chapter of Life or Love II. I have honestly stopped writing that for the time being. I need two more chapters up here before I write chapter two of Life or Love II. A goal I'm trying to set. _

_Dedicated to this couple and that story, I have made an AMV on it. I personally think its better than my first one. Whoever wants to see it, let me know and I'll give you the link or just look up 'Tsusokei' on YouTube. _

_Don't hate me though this is what I could come up with. _


End file.
